When You Aren't Enough
by Lina5
Summary: D/R! G/ML!!! Domon is a prince and must choose a wife. Rain is Domon's servant. What happens when Rain switches her role from servant to noble lady and Domon falls for her?
1. Introductions

****

Introductions...

__

G-Gundam Is Not Mine So Don't Bother Me About It. Thank You!

"......Talking......"

__

'......Thinking......'

~*~*~.......Scene Change, Point Of Views.......~*~*~

-......Action......-

(A/N:_ ...My notes to you readers!..._)

The Kasshu Family was known throughout the Lands as the richest, kindest, and most loving rulers the Lands has ever had. Though, In their land of Milad, not everything was peaceful... The second price, Domon, had the temper of a fierce dragon, always yelling, and never calm. He had a cold heart, not open to anyone. Only seldom times to his family and very close friends. He always barked at the servants, especially the Mikamura's, faithful servants whom had served the Kasshu's for generations. Soon, the peace throughout the palace, would break even more with one of many new servants arriving...

~*~*~_Malid Palace..._~*~*~

A young woman about the age of 17 walked into the palace grounds with a line of other new servants. She looked around until she saw a familiar face.

"Father!" She yelled for joy as she ran towards him, hugging him tightly.

"Rain my dear, how have you been? What ever took you so long?" Mr. Mikamura asked his daughter concerned.

"The ride to the eastern part of Malid was long, especially since we were carrying Mother in it... But after we made it to mother's hometown, a group of bandits came along... It took about a year to gather enough slaves to revolt against the bandits... By that time, it was already 2 years... It took us another year just to get back home... I'm sorry Father..." She said looking at the floor. She was pulled into another hug.

"No worries Dear. Now now, we must dress you." When she looked at him quizzically, he laughed slightly. "you my dear, are the personal servant to Prince Domon."

Rain paled at the name.

~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

****

"Prince Domon, meet Rain, she'll be your personal attendant for now." The older lady said, putting the two 8 year olds together, then left the room.

"Hello Prince Domon, Its nice to meet you." Rain said, curtseying politely.

"Yeah whatever." Domon said ignoring her look of shock.

"Excuse me Prince-" She started but was cut off.

"Shut up and leave me alone girl." He said angrily, walking out of the room leaving a fuming mad Rain behind.

~*~*~_End of Flashback_~*~*~

"Father, you **must** be joking. Surely someone else-" She started but was cut off again.

"No. There isn't. The King and Queen only trust our family. you must Rain." Her father said sternly. She nodded and hurried to go get changed. 

Rain walked out of the servants chambers clad in a blue plain and simple dress. She walked stiffly to the Prince's room when she heard yelling and screams of protests.

"Why?! I don't **need** a stupid baby-sitter! I can very well take care of myself! I Don't Need Her!" The voice yelled. Obviously Prince Domon. Another voice was soon heard.

"Calm down and stop being such a baby." Rain heard a snort. "Stop it Domon. Your acting like a little child."

"I don't care!" He yelled. The other voice chuckled. "Shut up Kyoji! **You** don't have to have a stupid **slave** following you everywhere!" He said angrily.

Rain pondered a moment. "So this is the other Prince... Prince Kyoji..." She whispered.

"Who's There?!" Domon shouted. Rain meekly walked into view. 

"Price Domon, Prince Kyoji." She said, curtseying deeply. Kyoji bowed back, being polite. Unlike his rude younger brother.

"I am here to be of service. What may I do for you?" She asked.

"Get the hell out maybe?" Domon spat at her. She felt her eyes sting with tears of fury. She saw Kyoji's foot kick Domon rather hard.

"What is your name?" Kyoji asked. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"Rain Mikamura, my prince." She replied. 

"Ah, Sir Mikamura's Daughter. It was nice to meet you. Please excuse my brother's rudeness. He's as stubborn as a boar." He smirked as Rain stifled a giggle.

"Shut up." He said sternly. He walked towards Rain and stared intensely at her. "Just stay out of my way." He said as he walked out. Kyoji shrugged and walked out after him, leaving a confused and enraged Rain behind.

~*~*~_Later that Night_~*~*~

The dinner hall was a bore. No one chatted and all Price Domon could do to Rain was glare at her when she served him or smiled at him. '_The nerve of that.. that... **boy**..._' she though as she stood behind the arrogant prince.

The kind stood, signaling everyone to be silenced. "Now, My dear Son, Prince Domon has reached the age of marriage. I have sent for the richest monarchs to come and bring their daughters of age, who should be eligible. I have sent for Domon's close friends, Sir George DeSand, the knight for protection, and the Jester, Chibodee. Bring forth your daughters for his marriage." He said and sat down. 

"You Did not ask this of me first Father." Domon said angrily. Rain stood back, slightly scared.

"Domon, sit. You will thank me in your later years." The King said as he eyed his son angrily.

'_I now know where Domon got his little mouth and stubborn attitude from..._' Rain thought as Domon yelled on. 

Soon, the enraged Domon fled the room in fury. Sir Mikamura signaled Rain to follow, to her disappointment.

Domon ran into his room and paced the marble floors. "Why?! Why why why?!?!" He yelled angrily.

"Prince Domon..." Rain said as she walked in quietly. 

"What do you want?" He barked.

"The King wants you back at the table..." He looked at her angrily.

"Tell him I won't go back until he forgets the marriage proposals!"

"Yes Prince." She said obeying and walked back to the hall.

"The Prince demands that you call off the marriage proposals." She replied. The King turned red with fury.

"Tell him to get out here now or else I will personally **arrange** a marriage for him." The kind said yelling, The queen hushing him quietly. He sat and waited patiently.

"Yes my King." Rain replied as she walked back to the Prince's room. "Prince?" She said as she stepped in his room. He stared out the window and looked at her.

"What?" He asked irritated. She bit her inner cheek to keep her form making a snide remark.

"Your father asks you to come out to the Dining Hall once more or else he will arrange a marriage for you, and will not let you choose of your wife." She remarked monotonously. 

"Ugh! Fine. I'm coming." He said as he walked out, Rain following him silently.

"Welcome Back Domon." The King said slightly annoyed. Domon glared at him and Sat down rather hard. Rain stood behind the arrogant man and was silent.

The meal continued and finally was over. The King called for Domon and signaled for Rain to follow. They went into one of the many small private rooms.

"Now Domon, there will be many young women here to try and court you. Pick well, Some will come from the mountainous regions, the inlands, their customs shall all be different. Do not make a mockery of any of the women." He told Domon. When he saw Domon about to refuse, he spoke sternly, "You must choose a wife. Kyoji will be off in another land. You shall be king here, and you must have a Queen by your side."

"Fine. I won't do anything to anger the women coming." Domon said silently. He turned on his heels and headed out. Rain sighed and followed silently like a shadow.

~*~*~_Few Weeks Later: Time Of The Courting..._~*~*~

The women came, one by one. Domon and Rain went to one of the many guest rooms everyday. He chatted nicely to the flirtatious girl, which made Rain sick to see the girl protruding her breasts and smiling that tricky smile. She was getting sick of the many girls very quickly. 

Some girls, Like the rich Trader's daughter, Shirley, was polite and not like the other girls who tried so desperately to win the Prince's affection. 

'_I personally think she likes the Jester Chibodee more..._' Rain thought as she past a window, showing the jester and Shirley joking around, walking, and chatting.

Rain and Domon soon approached Miss Allenby Bizzury's room: A rich aristocrat. She was not all that bad, and prince Domon had the most chats with her out of all the women. She had short blue hair, and always wore a unfitting off the shoulders dress. For an odd reason, Rain had always felt a dislike to the younger girl. Though, Rain had never known why...

Today, they went to the gardens, It seemed Allenby was the most likely to be courted by Domon. Rain served the two tea and teacakes. They laughed and joked, chatting away quietly. Domon silently signaled Rain away. So, Rain left, feeling uneasy.

While wandering through the gardens, she saw a blond haired young girl waiting by the fountain. She stared into the water and sighed. Ran approached her silently.

"Miss...? Are you lost?" Rain asked as the girl turned.

"Oh !You startled me! No, I'm not, I'm just bored of being here... That prince hasn't even seen me before or tried to talk to me. I want to go home..." the girl said sighing.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I shall remind him." Rain said smiling.

"Oh? you don't have to. Your the Prince's personal servant? Rain was it?" She asked Rain, who nodded. "Oh, How is serving him?"

"It like serving a boar. He's just as stubborn as one." Rain remarked, pulling a laugh from the girl.

"oh! How rude of me! I Haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" She exclaimed to Rain who shook her head. "My name is Marie Louise, I come form the inlands, I am the Daughter of a Rich Merchant who travels the sea." She curtseyed and Rain curtseyed back.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Rain said.

"yes... Why are you not with the prince?" Marie Louise asked Rain. 

"He is having a chat with Allenby Bizzury. He always dismisses me when he talks with her."

"oh... I see..." Marie's eyes lit up for a second. "Hey! Do you know of the prince's knight? Sir George De Sand?" Rain nodded slightly. "well, I seem more attracted to him more than the prince.. and I was wondering... Since Prince Domon has never seen me before and probably never will... Could you replace me?" Marie stammered.

"what?! Are you out of your mind?! I could be hung for doing so! And... And who will serve Domon? People... The King will notice my disappearance!" Rain said uneasily. 

"please Rain!" Marie Louise begged, "just ask the Prince to let you leave! He doesn't need you when he goes to see the other women! I'm begging you Rain..."

Rain sighed loudly. "I shall try I suppose..." Marie laughed and hugged Rain tightly.

"Thank you ever so much! I owe you a lot!" Marie said laughing. Rain herself started to laugh as well.

"I'll meet you here Tomorrow at this same time. But, I do not know how the Prince will react... He might say no, so don't get your hopes up, alright?" Rain warned.

"Of course. This way, I may see Sir George anytime I want..." Marie thought in bliss.

"Alright, I must go, I think I hear Domon calling. Good day to you, Miss Marie Louise!" Rain curtseyed and ran off to the shouts from the Prince...

__

Yay! My First Chapter Is FINISHED! Well, I hope you all  
Liked it! Until Next Time!

Lina


	2. The Beggining of it All

****

Beginning....

-

Rain slowly approached Domon. He was in a good mood today: He was spending time with Lady Allenby once again. 

"My Prince... I was wondering..." She started. He looked back at her staring at her intently.

"What is it?" he asked quietly, giving her a questioning look.

"Well, Since my Prince always goes to see the ladies, I do not want to interraupt anything. May I stay behind whilst you meet the ladies? You've no need of me..." She started. Her stomach felt light and her hands shook. 

"Yes. You have no need to accompany me. You may stay behind." He said. She stared at him and curtseyed low. She wasn't expecting such a kind answer; she was expecting a kind of snide remark in its place.

"Thank you my prince. I shall be in my room." She said, slowly backing away, still curtseying low. Once he turned a corner, she sighed gratefully. "Oh dear, Its time to see Lady Marie..." Rain said looking at the sky. She walked into the gardens in the same place. She saw Marie already waiting for her.

"Rain? What did her say?" Marie Louise asked anxiously. 

"He agreed. Now.... What must I do?" Rain asked timidly. 

"Well, I did not bring any personal servants and the king has not sent me any new servants.... I'm sure you can be my personal servant." Marie said thinking deeply.

"Alright my Lady." Rain said curtseying. 

"Rain, please. You've no need to be doing such things." Marie said giggling. Rain blushed slightly.

"I'm sorry my Lady, I'm used to it..."

"It is all well. Now, Shall we go to my room?" Marie asked turning away.

"Yes My lady." Rain replied following the younger girl. They soon arrived at the guest chamber. They walked until they got to a door the had "Marie Louise" Encrypted in silver. Marie opened the door and walked in, Rain walked in cautiously. She had been in many expensive rooms, and knew the consequences she would get if she broke anything.

"Now... You should be around my size..." She said, inspecting Rain. She walked away and came back with a midnight blue gown in her arms. She held it in front of Rain.

"What...?" Rain stammered staring at the delicately embroidered dress.

"Try it on! Come on now." Marie Louise said, pushing Rain behind a screen to dress.

Rain took the gown and slowly shed her cotton white dress. 

"Here! Some undergarments." Marie said from the other side, handing her a corset and another thin silk dress to go under the real dress. Rain put the corset on, then the under dress on half way, covering her bottom half.

"Marie, can you help me with this?" Rain asked and came out. Marie smiled as Rain turned her back to her. She tied the corset firmly and let Rain go back and finish dressing.

"Are you ready?" Marie asked patiently.

"Yes..." Rain said as she stepped out. The gown swept around her, shaping her body perfectly. Marie gaped at her a bit, then smiled.

"Its perfect! But... Now we need to get you some make up!" Marie led Rain to a vanity, where she applied a bit of eye power to make Rain's blue eyes stand out more, she spread glitter around her face, and applied lip shine. She reached into her drawer and pulled out a little glass jar with a lid. Inside, Rain saw two green colored things floating in it.

"what are those...?" She asked Marie who opened the jar and with a finger, drew the purple thing out.

"Its an eye color changer. This man in the inlands brought them from some foreign country. Here, Open your eyes wide..." 

Rain did as she was told. The thing in her eye made her vision blurry and her eyes watery. Marie put the other in her eye and drew a hand mirror out. 

"There. How do you like it?" Marie asked. Rain looked in the mirror to see a young girl with green eyes staring back.

"Wow...." Rain said still staring at herself.

"Not quite done yet. You must have blond hair, or else you'll be found out. Here." She opened another drawer and pulled out a wig of blond locks.

"I had a man make this wig from my real hair. It used to be really long, and I didn't want to just throw away my hair..." She said as she placed it on her head. "Stand up?" Rain stood and faced herself in the mirror. It looked as if twins were staring in the mirror.

"You look exactly like me. But, you know of formal etiquette, am I right?" She asked Rain who nodded.

"Then I have nothing to worry about!" She said smiling. There came a knock at the door. Rain looked at Marie who nodded her head towards the door and walked away quickly. Rain gulped and opened the door.

"My Lady." The maid said curtseying low. "The Prince shall come to visit you at dusk. He shall come here to get you my Lady."

"Oh, Yes. Thank you." Rain said as she closed the door. She sighed deeply as Marie came out.

"See? It's not that hard!" She said happily. Rain smirked a bit and inhaled. "Well, anyways, I suggest you stay here for now. After all, the Prince will be coming soon..." She said blushing.

"Your going off to see Sir George, are you not?" Rain said smirking.

"N- No!" She stammered at first. "Alright. I am..." She said turning away, blushing madly.

"That's what I thought." Rain replied laughing. "well, you'd best be on your way. You don't want to keep him waiting."

"Yes, I shall be taking my leave now. Take care Rain!" Marie said happily as she cautiously walked out of the room. Rain smiled then fell back into a chair.

"What am I going to do...? I can barely stand being near him as a servant.... How will I survive him with me as a Lady?" She mumbled. She sat there with her eyes closed, trying to think up as many ways as possible to have a decent conversation and a way to escape the spoiled prince. She soon fell into a light sleep, and was awakened by a knock.

"I'm coming." She said as she glanced at herself in the mirror. Still fine, but she looked at her reflection closely.

One eye color changer was missing. She cursed aloud. '_I must have dropped it when I got up!_' she thought as another knock rapped the door.

"Hold on!" She yelled, frantically looking on the floor for the lost contact.

~*~*~_Other side of the Door_~*~*~

"Hello?!" Domon whispered angrily and knocked again. 

"Hold on!" a voice yelled to him. It sounded strangely familiar. He disregarded the thought and knocked impatiently again.

"what is taking so **long**?!" He said cursing. He stood and waited impatiently outside the door, fuming.

~*~*~_Inside the Room_~*~*~

"Dammit! Where is it?!" Rain said, growing angry.

She soon spotted a green thing on the floor. She grabbed it and shoved it into her eye, wincing as the prince started yelling once again.

"What **are** you doing in there?" His voice said angrily. She ran to the door and pulled it opened showing an enraged Prince.

"What were you doing? Why did you take so long? And why is your eye red?" He asked all in one breath. She imagined what she looked like right about now; dress in wrinkles, hair all out of order, eye red as ever. She grimaced, but curtseyed gracefully. 

"I am ever so sorry my Prince. I was trying to wash my eye for it was itchy and hurting dearly. When you came, I was half way rising my eye and you startled me, so I poked myself. May I please be forgiven..." She said, her insides burning with anger.

"Yes yes, Now, may we leave? We'll be late for dinner." He said and turned on heels to go out. She followed behind, silent as ever.

"Where, may I ask, are you from Lady Marie?" Domon asked, breaking the silence. For a moment, Rain didn't answer, not recognizing her name.

"oh! I'm, from the inlands... My father is a merchant.." She said uneasily.

"Oh... Interesting" He said dully.

"yes..." She replied quietly.

They soon arrived in the hall, and sat down. The meal was already waiting for them.

"So, what do you like to do in your spare time, Lady Marie?" Domon asked, trying to make conversation.

"I... I... I go horseback riding....?" She replied uneasily.

"Oh? Maybe sometime in the next few days, we can go riding then." Domon said, a bit happy one Lady did something more than sow and gossip.

"I would love that very much my Prince." She said. '_Maybe he isn't too bad..._' Rain thought.

They chatted about many things, since Rain knew most people at court, it was surprising that 'Marie' knew most people.

"I heard around from servants gossip that Sir Orpul of Falenia, who is visiting, is having a secret affair with someone in the castle, but no one knows who. He has just gotten married, and came here to attend the 'jousting' tournaments. But, they ended yesterday, and yet, he still stays. He was supposed to leave last night." Rain explained to the fascinated prince.

"I would have never known that man was capable of such a thing... You've gotten yourself quite aquianted around here Lady Marie."

"Thank you my Prince."

"Hmm... It seems it is getting late..." The prince said, getting up. He offered Rain his hand, and helped her stand. They soon walked to Marie's door and stopped. "It was a pleasure. I hope we can go riding soon. I forgot I have some Duty to take care of tomorrow. So, Until next time." He said as he took Rain's hand and gave it a kiss.   
  
"Yes... Good night my Prince." Rain said, her heart racing. '_It must be because I'm nervous..._' she said, forgetting the thought instantly. She opened the door to see a sleeping Marie. Rain smiled and took the little glass jar, put the contacts in, took off the gown and put her own back on. 

She rushed through the servants tunnel to Domon's room, hurried in to the next room which was hers, and fell into bed, acting like she was asleep the whole time.

'_Pretty good... Now, can I keep it up..?_' Rain thought as sleep swept over her.

__

Yeah! Another chapter finished!  
I hope you all like it! Well, I'm   
going to stop now, Until Next   
Time readers!  
  
Lina


	3. Longings

****

Longings...

Rain woke when the sun rose, getting up quietly, not disturbing the prince. She dressed quickly yet silently then took the servants' tunnel to the Kitchen and prepared some breakfast for Domon. She walked quickly; knowing the Prince was probably stirring as of now. She opened the door quietly to see Domon yawn and stretch. He looked at her with a somewhat happier face.

"Good Morning Prince Domon." She greeted. "I trust you slept well?" She asked, setting the little tray of fruits, toast, and cool fruit juice on the little table in the corner.

"I most certainly did." He said, getting out of bed to eat. "Have you heard of the Lady Marie Louise?" He asked sitting down.

"Oh... I have encountered her once or twice... She... wanted me to stay and keep her company once..." Rain said, lying.

"Oh... Interesting... She has not been here long, but some how knows many that stay here..." Domon said, in deep thought.

"Yes, I showed her around and told her who everyone was and their status..." She replied.

"That was very kind. May you do me a favor?" He asked her, and took a bite of an orange.

"You've only to command me." She said matter-of-factly. He smiled at her a bit.

"Go and ask Lady Allenby if she is busy today. I would like to spend the day with her."

"Yes my Prince." Rain said, curtseying and leaving the room. Her heart throbbed dully. '_It must be of weary ness._' Rain thought as she made her way to Lady Allenby's room.

"Rain?" A voice asked from behind her.

"Oh? Yes Father?" Rain asked, turning to face Mr. Mikamura.

"The King wants you to send Prince Domon a message: 'He has 3 days to choose 3 ladies to stay. All the others shall leave here.' Tell him that." Her father said sternly.

"Yes Father." Rain said, and continued walking. She soon approached Lady Allenby's door and knocked quietly. She thought for a second she heard two voices, but thought other wise. She heard for sure though, a loud ruffling noise, and shuffling. Just as Rain was about to knock again, Lady Allenby opened the door angrily.

"You lousy servant! Cannot you come at a more convenient time? I was busy getting ready for breakfast!" She yelled at Rain who burned inside with Fury.

"Ex**cuse** my stupidity. But since I am so worthless, I shall **not **tell you of the message from Prince Domon." Rain said sarcastically and emphasizing some words. She turned to leave when Allenby grabbed her arm. 

"I'm Sorry! No, shall you tell me?" Allenby asked, but Rain could still hear the annoyance in her voice.

"He wants you to be ready. Once he is done eating, he is coming here to spend his day with you. He asks of you to be ready." Rain said, turning on her heels and walking away.

'_What does he see in her anyhow? She is so.... **Rude**_...' Rain thought as she walked on. She came back to Domon's room and saw he was finished, and another servant had cleared the table.

"So?" He asked her.

"She shall be ready." Rain replied tiredly.

"Good. You are dismissed." He said and started walking.

"Prince? You've a message from the king. You must find three Ladies in the next three days. Choose carefully." Rain said. 

"Tell him Lady Allenby, Lady Shirley, and Lady Marie Louise." He said, nodding and continued walking off. Rain waited till he left the room before sighing.

"More playing around? What if he chooses me? Well, technically Marie Louise... Then what will happen to her? And What about George?" She asked herself before heading off the see her father.

After giving her father the names she walked off towards Marie Louise's room. She knocked twice. Marie Louise soon opened the door and smiled happily.

"Rain! Good, I was just about to send for you." She said happily. She was in a great mood. Yesterday She got to spend the whole day with Sir George. He was so sweet, and his charming smile melted her heart.

"Marie, The Prince has chosen you to be one of the three Ladies to stay and marry the Prince. I don't know what we'll do if he chooses you!" Rain said worriedly.

"Well, for the first time, he sure has a strong liking to you." Marie said thoughtfully. She faced Rain once again. "We'll think of that when we come to it. But I must get you ready. Someone must see you out; or else they'll think I'm staying cooped up in here all day. I don't want people coming in at all."

"Oh? Why is that?" Rain asked as Marie turned red.

"Hush!" Marie whispered fiercely. "Anyways, hurry. Here." She handed Rain a silver dress with matching slippers. Rain sighed and walked behind the changing screen. 

"This is silly you know. They're both going to find out sometime. They are friends and do talk, I'm sure they'll talk about their own version of 'Marie Louise' sooner or later." Rain stated as she stepped out. She went and sat down on the vanity where Marie applied her make up.

"Yes yes. I know. But, We'll deal with that when the time comes. Now, Shoo!" Marie said as she finished, rushing Rain out. "Sir George will arrive soon!" She said and instantly turned a tomato red.

"Oh... I guess I should leave you two alone then right?" Rain said smirking. Before the door closed, Rain said inside the closing door. "Now, Behave Marie!" She heard a gasp of fury. Rain giggled and left to the garden.

~*~*~_Lady Marie Louise's Room_~*~*~

George walked to the Lady's room and knocked. His heart pumped in his chest. It took all of him to keep the blush from rising to his cheeks when Marie opened the door and smiled at him, beckoning him to the table to sit.

"H-Hello Miss Marie Louise. H-How are you?" George said stammering. Marie giggled. '_Great, now she thinks your a complete fool!_' George thought angrily.

"So, How have you been Sir George?" Marie said pleasantly. Her stomach did flips when he smiled at her politely.

"I have been good, and you?"

"Fine." She replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence stretching before them. Marie wanted to talk to him, but how? George wanted to show her his feelings, but how? They shifted awkwardly and stared at each other, fiddling with their snacks set on the little table.

"So... Sir George, where are you from?" Marie said trying to start a conversation.

"I am from the Far East. The inlands. From Prima to be exact." He said. 

"Prima?" Marie said shocked. She stared at him in disbelief. She nibbled on her tea cake silently.

"Yes... Why do you look so surprised?" He asked her, a small blush creeping onto his pale cheeks.

"Oh. I just found it funny that we are both from Prima, yet have never heard from one another... I mean, I, the Noble from there, and you, a Knight of the Prince, have never even heard of one another." She said, thinking thoughtfully.

"Oh?" He asked her. He too, started to think about it. "Hm... That is strange." He took a gulp from his glass.

"Yes... Would you like more juice?" She asked, getting a pitcher of juice ready to pour.

"Yes, please." He held out his glass whilst she poured, staring at her. Her long blond locks hanging down her shoulders, green eyes serene and calm, cheeks tinted pink from her make up.(_Or something else called a **BLUSH!**_)

She looked up to come face to face with George, staring into his deep violet eyes. They both blushed various shades of red. She could feel his breath on her, slowly his face came closer. Their noses touched, pulling them out of their trance.

"I... I'm sorry." George said, still blushing red and eyes darting various ways, but no where near Marie Louise.

"I-Its fine..." Marie stammered, pouring herself some juice and held it tightly. Her hands trembled slightly.

"I think... its best I leave Miss Marie..." George said, avoiding her eyes. He got up quickly and walked swiftly towards the door. He glanced at Marie Louise, who sat in her chair, trembling visibly. He wanted most to run to her and hug her, but knew he could never do such a thing. He instead, opened the door, and walked out.

He stood at her door, resting his back on it. He heard Marie's dress ruffle, and stop. He sighed deeply. '_As much as I want, I can never show her how I feel... One because the may someday be Domon's wife, two she's a noble, an I'm a worthless knight, and Three, she'd never like me... She was already afraid of me, in that room..._' He thought as he recalled how she trembled so. He slowly walked away...

Marie sighed. She was so close to kissing him! She trembled at the thought, being held in his arms... Marie blushed at herself. She walked to her bed, dress fluttering about her, and flopped onto it. She drifted off into sleep...

~*~*~_Gardens_~*~*~

Rain walked in the dress, finding her way to the fountain. She looked across the vast greenery to see a table with Allenby and Domon talking. She squinted her eyes, making a blurry image of an big-mouth-chatting-away Allenby, and a bored looking Domon.

"He is usually interested in seeing her... Why not now?" Rain said, wondering. She suddenly had the urge to go inside to the library to read some poetry. She walked across the grass onto the path walkway and walked toward the door. She felt someone's eyes on her, making her quicken her pace a bit. She opened the door and rushed in. She sighed and made her way to the library. 

She stepped into the musky scented room and took a seat by the window. The looked at the piles of books next to her, grabbed one, made herself comfortable and started to read. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"Well, Miss Marie Louise." The voice said calmly. "And how are you today?" The voice said, pleasantly charming.

__

Bwehehe! FINALLY my chapter is up!  
I do hope you all like it! Thanks for Reviewing!   
Until Next Time!!!

Lina


	4. The Beauty Of It All

****

The Beauty Of It All...

Rain met the brown eyes of the Prince Domon.

"P-Prince Domon..." Rain stammered. He smiled back at her. "W-What are you doing here? Where's Lady Allenby? I thought you and she were-" she stopped when she heard him laughing.

"We were, but all she could talk about was that one man... Orpul was it? Well, she can never stop talking about him. 'Orpul has a very nice nose, the curve is just right. Orpul is so kind, he gave me a tart to eat, even though he already ate half of it.'." Domon said, mimicking Allenby's high voice. Rain laughed, making Domon smile. "So, Lady Rain. How about that horse back ride?" He asked her.

"Hm... Sure." She said smiling, her face beaming. " I would love to." She put her hand onto his outstretched arm, walking out the library to the Royal stables. 

Domon helped Rain get onto the horse, a sheer white mare with a brown star on its forehead with a flowing white mane. The mare was gentle, barely fidgeting when Rain got on.

Domon led Rain's horse, and went to mount his horse. The black stallion stood tall, holding his head up high, and stared at Domon. The stallion was jet black and somewhat rebelled against Domon's actions to mount, but once Domon was on, the stallion stood still.

"Are you ready?" Domon asked Rain who nodded. Domon commanded the stallion to gallop with a single word. Rain followed. The galloped over across the bridge, which stood 50 feet above the swells, to the open field behind the castle, where they came to a secluded woody area. Rain looked confusedly over at Domon who smirked.

Domon led Rain to a vast open space, where a lake was. It was a huge lake leading to the castle bridge, with crystal clear water, lily pads strewn throughout the water, small fishes swirled in the waters, batches of various flowers covered most of the earth by the water. Rain couldn't help but stare in awe of the beauty.

"Do you like it?" Domon asked, smiling at her face, his heart, for some odd reason, thumped loudly in his chest. '_It must be cause of the rise here and the water..._' Domon thought stubbornly. "It's my most favorite place to stay, this place calms me..." he said, his voice dreamy and soft, as if reminiscing about something in the far past.

"Its a wonderful place... It's so.. peaceful." Rain said, her voice calm, like the lapping water. She got off the mare and gracefully walked to the waters edge, sitting on a rock. She stared into the water at a fish, who stared back at her.

Domon couldn't take his eyes off of her. She looked like a water goddess by the lake. He got off the horse and walked to Rain, sitting next to her.

"You like this place?" He asked her, whispering it in her ear.

"I love it... Its beautiful..." She said, giving him a side glance. He noticed her pink cheeks grew more red.

"It is... It's almost..." He stopped himself, his face flashing shades of red.

"Almost as beautiful as what? Prince Domon?" Rain asked him, concerned as he flushed red.

"its nothing..." He said, looking away from Rain into the trees. 

Rain's heart felt weighed down. '_Why...? Why do I feel like this? It's not like he was going to say something like it was me... maybe..._' Rain thought, sighing heavily. 

"What's the matter?" Domon asked her, hearing the sad sigh. "Are you tired? Do you not like it here?" He said, concerned about her.

"No, I'm fine, I was just thinking." she replied. '_why is he so concerned?_'

"About?"

"Nothing really."

"Are you sure?" he asked her, his usually hard eyes a soft auburn color. His concern stirred a feeling deep within her, but she was unable to tell what it was.

"Yes, But, I think I must be going." Rain said, getting up. But she was too slow for Domon was on his feet giving her a helping hand up and onto the horse. "Thanks." she said as she sat on her horse. He got onto his easily. They trotted in an uncomfortable silence when Rain spoke up.

"I'll race you back. And I bet you I'll win!" Rain said in a challenging voice. Domon raised his eye brows.

"Fine, I take your challenge. On your Mark..." He said.

"Get set...." Rain replied, getting braced for the horses running.

"GO!" They both yelled, hitching their horse into a run. Rain was ahead by a couple of yards, her horse flying, until she felt her legs slipping. '_Oh no! I'm sitting sidelong!_' Rain thought, starting to panic as she tried to pull her leg over. 

That, was a big mistake. Rain's left foot that was on the stirrup (A/N: _I think that's what you call it!_) slipped, causing Rain to fall over the horse onto the right side of the horse. Rain barely managed to get a grip on the saddle. Rain screamed aloud, hanging on for dear life.

Domon rushed onto the scene in an instant. He rushed onto Rain's left side, trying to keep her from falling only to watch her fall to the right side. "Marie!" He yelled as he tried to grab her arm. The looked ahead to see they were starting to cross the bridge. He desperately tried to reach Rain, who was clutching the mare for dear life.

The mare though, had other plans for Rain. Unable to bear the painful weight on her left side, ran diagonally towards the upcoming bridge railing. Rain opened her clamped shut eyes to see the railing coming dangerously close to her. 

"help me! Domon!!!" She cried. Domon, who had finally gotten the reins on the horse, pulled the mare to an abrupt stop, causing the horse to rear up high.

"aaahh!!! Rain yelled as she lost her holding onto the saddle. She tumbled onto the railing, hitting her head, and falling over the edge.

Domon looked in horror when the few seconds that it happened, seemed as if an eternity had passed. He heard the guards coming, Rain's scream, and, himself. 

"MARIE!!!" He screamed as he leaped onto the rails, ignoring the screams of protests from the guards, and leapt of, trying to reach Rain. He gritted his teeth, reaching out with his arm to grab her lifeless form. 

Finally, he grabbed her hand, pulling her close to him, getting ready to protect her from the fall. '_Geez..._ _Please Marie... Don't die..._' he thought as he plunged into the raging waters, not coming up for some time. He held Rain strongly in his arms, trying to escape the waters pull. His arms stretched out, trying to pull the two of them to safety. He heard faint shouts from the guards summoning a search team to be gathered. 

At long last, he finally grabbed onto a branch that hung down low. His body was freezing with the cold water. His arms were tired and num. He could barely feel Rain anymore... '_Marie?!_' He thought as he looked to see his arm empty. "Damn it!" Domon cursed as he saw Rain's body bobbing in the water, head for the falls. "NO!" He screamed again as he once more, swam towards her, his arms pumping heavily. He reached her as they once again, headed down, this time, a vast waterfall. Domon again, hugged Rain close, and for what seemed a whole life time, finally hit the water, blacking out, almost immediately.

~*~*~_Palace_~*~*~

The head Guard came rushing into the Kings court in a full run. 

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" the guard yelled, falling to his knees. The King glared at the guard.

"What is it?!" He bellowed aloud, Prince Kyoji covered his ears.

"Prince Domon! He has fallen into the Crystal River! He jumped to save Lady Marie Louise!" The guard yelled.

"WHAT?! And where all YOU GUARDS?!" The king barked.

"we were at the castle gates your highness! Prince Domon and Lady Marie were heading for the Crystal lake! We thought, they might need... to be.. alone... If you know.. what I mean..." The guard said, blushing red. "We thought not to follow, fearing Prince Domon's wrath!"

"IMBECILES! ALL OF YOU!" The King yelled standing up furiously.

"Father, clam down." Kyoji said, ushering his father back to his seat. Kyoji looked at the trembling Guard. "You! Guard! Get your men together! Find my brother or I'll have your head! Send for Sir George De Sand! He shall help you in finding my brother! Go! NOW!" Kyoji yelled, making the guard break into a run.

__

Bwahaha! Oh well, I know my chapters are short,  
and I know I don't update them a lot sooner... But,  
I have to study a bit! STAT testing all this week!!!   
Argh! Well, have fun reading everyone! I'll update  
A.S.A.P.!!!

Lina


	5. Lost

****

Lost...

- 

Marie awoke from her nap dazed and hungry. '_How long have I been asleep...?_' Marie thought as she stepped off the bed, stumbling a bit. She was about to open the door when she heard to servants on the other side. 

"Did you hear?" The first maid said.

"Hear about what?" The other questioned.

"About Lady Marie Louise and Prince Domon!" The first said. 

"Oh! About those two! How Miss Marie fell off the bridge and Prince Domon heroically leapt off and tried to save her..." The second one replied.

"Yeah, I know... How I wish someone would do such a thing for me..." The first maid said in a dreamy voice.

"You Two! What are you doing?! Leave here at **once**!!!" A Royal Guard barked. 

"Sorry! This will not happen again!" The two maids said, shuffling off in a hurry. The Guard sighed.

"I'd better be going as well. The search team will be leaving soon." He said, marching on, the clanking of his armor slowly disappearing. 

"Search team...?" Marie thought. She hoped they'd get here soon, for She would starve here... '_Unless..._' Marie thought as she sat down...

~*~*~_Forest Viadon_~*~*~

Rain slowly opened her eyes to see greenery everywhere. The bright sun was about over head, shining brightly in her face. As Rain tried to get up, failing miserably for she was sore all over. 

"W...What happened?" Rain whispered in painfully. She heard a grunt behind her. She turned to see Prince Domon on his side, very sickly pale.

"L...La...Lady...M...Marie..." Domon gasped, wincing painfully. He clutched his side, and his arm drifted limply in the water by him. Rain slowly crawled to him.

"Domon... Domon... Wake up... Wake Up!" Rain said, more and more frantic with each call. She grabbed his shoulder in an attempt to shake him awake, but he jumped when she touched his shoulder. He hissed at her in pain. She touched his shirt, and unbuttoned the shirt and jacket, showing her his shoulders and back were covered in massive bruises. 

"Oh... my..." she said in utter shock. She touched him gently; everything was dark purple or black outlined with green. She whispered quietly to him. "Domon... Wake up; wake up now Domon..."

"Ugnh..." was the reply. She tried this many times, only to get the same answer each time. 

"Please forgive me Prince Domon." She sighed. She had tried to wake him for an hour now. "Please don't be angry!" She whispered as she put her hands on Domon's blackest bruises, and pinched, **hard**.

"YYYYYYYEEEEEEE-OOOOOOUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Domon screamed, eyes bulging and body going rigid. 

  
~*~*~_A mile away..._~*~*~

George turned, hearing somewhat of an agonizing screech. Only one person can yell like **that**....

-_Flashback-_

George, Chibodee, and Domon ran around playing. They were all 8 years old, playing out in the gardens. 

"Domon! You chicken! C'mon!" Chibodee yelled, jumping from branch to branch. George sat in the tree, almost asleep.

"I'm not a chicken!" Domon yelled back, staring up the giant tree a bit afraid. In the back, Rain sat there, reading an old torn apart book, ignoring the boyish games.

"I want to see you come up here then Chicken!" Chibodee challenged.

"Fine! I will!" Domon screamed back, stomping towards the tree. He stared long and hard up at the tree, swallowing a knot in his throat. He timidly reached up and gripped the tree, and slowly started to climb his way up.

Finally, he was almost to where Chibodee was when he lost his grip.

"Ahh!!!" Domon screeched as he fell to the floor. Rain was there in an instant with her little medicine kit, looking at Domon's knee that had pieces of dirt, grass, and some pebbles. Chibodee jumped out of the tree and went to tease Domon who had started screaming at him for the scratch. George however, stayed in the tree, relaxing.

"Here, now, please don't get mad Prince Domon; this is going to hurt, a lot..." Rain said, starting to get her little packets of tissues and disinfectants out. Domon, stared at her wide eyed as she stuck the disinfected tissues onto his knee. Pain raced up his leg in an instant.

"YYYYEEEEEEEE-OOOUUUCCCCHHHH!!!" Domon screeched at the top of his lungs. George, not ready for the full blasted scream, lost his balance, and fell out of the tree as well. 

"EEEPPPPP!!!" George screamed as he too, hit the floor, and ended up with a scarred knee as well...

-_End Of Flashback_-

"That scream could only belong to Prince Domon." George said, slightly amused. '_No one else was able to ever make him scream like that except that one little Girl... How interesting..._' George though. 

"Men! Eastward! Now!" George shouted, all the men turned and they went onwards towards the east.

~*~*~_With Domon and Rain_~*~*~

"What the **hell** did you do **that** for you stupid **imbecile**?!?!?!" Domon yelled at the top of his lungs at Rain who scowled at him.

"I did it to wake you up." She replied calmly, suppressing her anger. '_the **nerve** of this man! I just **helped** him!_' Rain thought crossly. "Now, sit up and let me see your back." She could see he was about to refuse. "Do it now!" She barked at him. He mumbled and turned around stubbornly and gingerly.

"What did you do to get such bruises?" Rain asked as she lightly fingered the bruises.

"Saving you." was the tart reply.

"How...?" Rain asked, looking out of the corner of her eyes at him.

"Let's see: you fell off the bridge, and I leapt off after you, and then you were going to fall off a waterfall, and I sheltered you from the fall." Was the soft reply.

"Why?" Rain said, pushing on. She looked around for some kind of medicinal herb. She saw and herb by her, lots of it. She looked away from Domon, starting to pluck the herbs, missing his full out blush.

"Erm... Well... I don't know... Because... Cause..." He stammered unable to answer her. She didn't seem to mind though, until her heard soft pounding behind him. He stiffly turned to see her crushing the herbs with two flat stones. He watches in interest as she carefully crushed them and felt the mixture. He blushed when she ripped a **huge** chunk of her silver dress off. 

"W... What are you doing...?" He asked her as she ripped off more and more. Soon, the dress that was longer than her feet, was up to her mid thighs.

"Here, stay still." She wrapped the crushed herbs into part of her dress, then smeared it all over his back, wrapped it tight and tied it.

"Ah..." He said wincing. "What's all this going to do...?" he asked in pain.

"It will help the bruises heal faster and make it a bit less painful." She said, looking down at her legs, she blushed madly. Domon smirked knowingly.

"Here Marie, take it." He said tossing his outer jacket to her.

"But... What about you...?" She asked timidly.

"I'll be fine, now, we need something to eat, don't we?" He asked her smiling.

"Yes... Well..." Rain glanced around. She soon looked over towards the water, something, many silver something's swam in the water. "Fish!" She said triumphantly.

"Hm... Sounds good. Can you pick firewood? I'll catch the fish." He flashed her that smile again, making her flutter. 

'_its the weariness and hunger..._' Rain thought as she nodded and walked off for firewood.

Domon watched as she left, a blush creeping onto his face as he thought of her creamy white legs under the jacket. That earned him a mental slap. 

'_What are you **thinking**?! What about Allenby?! YOU LOVE HER!!!_' a part of him screamed in fury.

'_Yeah, whatever. That boring little twit? Love isn't the word. Marie Louise on the other hand..._' Another voice piped in a thoughtful voice.

__

'No way! No Way **she** can compare with Allenby! Although... she is nicer, and won't only talk about that Orpul guy...' the first voice said. Domon snapped out of his trance when he realized he was having a mental argument. 

"I'm finally loosing it..." Domon said as he reached for a long stick sitting by the water. He then took the rock Rain had been mashing the herbs on and began to sharpen the stick to a point. After about ten minutes. he finally approved of the stick's sharp point, and proceeded to crawl painfully to the waters edge where he saw many average sized fish. He smirked and stabbed the fish in the water with lightning speed. He pulled the squirming fish out, it was quite large, and very plump looking too.

He got ready to get another as he wondered, "Where was Marie...?"

~*~*~_Near the riverbank_~*~*~

Rain had already gotten a huge amount of sticks for fire wood, now all she needed was some extra spices for the fish.

"Hm... Now, I have some parsley, sage... I wonder if that will be all I need..." Rain pondered as she made her way back to Domon. 

Once she approached the bank, she heard a silent but pleasant humming coming from a deep voice. She looked to see Domon, sitting by the water and humming as he jabbed the stick forward into the water with an impossible speed, and pull out a fish. Not only amazed by the speed of his thrust, but also how striking he was with the water reflecting onto him. She blushed hard. 

"Wow... Three already?" She asked, hiding the blush.

"Haha... Yeah. Just incase we're more hungry than usual..." He said, pulling the twitching fish off the stick. He then put the fish on another shorter stick and jabbed it into the ground. 

"What's all of that?" He asked, pointing to the bundle of herbs in her arms.

"Oh! These? Just to make the fish taste better..." Rain replied, placing the sticks in the middle of the ring of fish.

"Now... How do we light these?" Domon thought aloud. However, Rain was already searching for flint to light the twigs. 

"A ha!" Rain said triumphantly as she held up a piece of flint. 

"Now what are we going to do Marie? We now have a little stone...thing..." Domon said, staring at the thing in rain's hand. Rain sighed and held out her hand.

"Your belt please?" She asked kindly, putting on a smile.

"My.. My belt..? What ever for?" He asked, blushing a dark red. She held out her hand persistently.

"Just give it to me! I'm not going to take it, I just need that Kasshu Emblem! Its steel, am I correct?"

"Yes... Well..." He said uncertainly.

"Well what? Do you want raw fish or something? Because I certainly do not." Rain said a tad bit annoyed.

"Oh alright! Here..." Domon said, but as he reached to take it off, he winced in pain.  
  
"Oh dear! I forgot!" Rain said, crawling to his side. "Here, Let me do it." Rain said as she unbuckled the belt and slid it off, in the process, Domon turned strawberry red as he felt his pants slip a bit down. "There!" Rain said, turning, not noticing Domon's beet red face.

Rain took the piece of flint and scraped it against the metal belt, which made sparks fly onto the pile of sticks. Domon watched as Rain made fire, in a complete daze.

'_How... How does she know all of this? Light fires, pick healing herbs, pick edible herbs... How...? Usually only servants know all of this... And usually Ladies only know how to bare children, cook, clean, or sew... This is utterly confusing!_' Domon though as he watched Rain in deep thought.

__

Bwahaha! How do you people like it so far? Good? Bad?  
OH! And I'm so Sorrie for confusing people on the Rain   
and Marie names! Cheese...-_-; I totally forgot that   
Domon isn't supposed to know... Haha! Welps! I double   
checked this time! So yeah, I hope everythings okay!

Lina


	6. Problems

****

Problems...

Marie slowly woke with sun shining on her face. 

"Oh... I'm so hungry... Rain... Please come back... soon... Before I starve..." Marie pleaded out loud.

~*~*~_Forest_~*~*~

Rain woke to feel warm and snug. In someone's arms. She squeaked and slowly turned to come face to face with Domon. Her pounding heart slowly beat until it was to its normal beat. She sighed and looked at Domon. She felt a blush creep onto her face when she noticed how cute the prince looked when asleep.

'_what am I thinking?!_' Rain thought angrily. '_he's the royal prince and I'm nothing but a servant..._'she thought sadly. She sighed loudly, making Domon stir. His hazel eyes danced happily, but were soon closed in embarrassment. His cheeks flushed a brilliant red as he withdrew his arm. 

"I'm sorry... You were kind of cold at night, so I thought I could warm you up... and... yeah..." he stammered. 

"Oh... Thank you very much..." Rain replied in a quiet voice. she felt all alone without his arm resting around her, protecting her... "well... What should we do now...?" she asked him timidly.

"Well, I'll catch some more fish, since we've got nothing else to eat." Domon replied, getting up and stretching his bruised back. He reached for the long pointed stick he used the other day and got up to fetch more fish. 

"I'll go find some more herbs for your bruises." Rain said, wondering off once again to find herbs and some fresh spices. "Sticks..." Rain said in a thoughtful voice. She started to wonder, not noticing for she was picking up branches. Finally, she looked up to see she didn't know where she was, but she heard running water. She followed the sound to see a little spring of water. It looked almost like the lake only that it wasn't as big. She went to the waters edge and put her hand it; it was nice and cool.

"Domon!" She called out. "Domon?" She called out again when no response came. '_Just how far did I go?_' Rain thought a bit panicked. "Domon! Please answer me! Domon!" Rain hollered out. Still no reply. "Well... I might as well take a fresh bath... I can't stand being dirty..." Rain thought as she put the herbs, spices, and twigs/sticks down. She shed her clothing quickly and went in the water. 

"Wonderful... I'll finally be clean..." Rain thought in bliss while Domon on the other hand...

~*~*~_Somewhere not too far away..._~*~*~

"No where did you go Marie?" Domon said under his breath. He heard some shouts from here, but they soon disappeared. Worried, he went off to find her. "Just how far did she get?" Domon asked no one in particular annoyed. 

He rounded a couple of trees and bushes to see a bundle of sticks and herbs lying on the ground. Domon walked forward silently, his heart racing for Marie's safety. He walked until he was crouching down by the waters edge when he noticed Marie's clothing sitting on a rock. '_But... If Rain's clothing is here... Then... That means..._' Domon thought, blushing deep reds and crimson.

"AAIIIYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEE! PREVERT!!!" He heard Rain scream at the top of her lungs. Then before Domon knew it, he was running from an ambush of rocks, frogs, clumps of seaweed, along with various other things.

"I'm SORRY!" Domon yelled as he ran off.

"**SORRY**?!" Rain yelled in fury. "I'll show you **sorry**!!! You just wait Prince Domon! You **pervert**!" Rain screamed. She sat back down in the water beet red. "How dare he?!" She said angrily. She again got up and fetched her clothes and dressed. She quickly walked back towards where Domon ran off. '_I'll show him **sorry**_...' Rain thought as she made her way back.

She walked out of the brush to see Domon sitting on a rock with three fish already cooking. He stared at the ground, toying with his hands nervously, his face beet red. It made Rain think of a child before getting scolded at. She put her hands on hips, but could not hide the amused smile on her face. He looked at her shyly.

"I'm... I'm really sorry..." Domon said meekly. He looked at her pleadingly, as if silently asking for forgiveness. All Rain could do was giggle at him.  
  
"Oh alright!" She said giggling helplessly. "I forgive you, I really do." She said, smiling, just he was. He truly did look like a child.

"Prince Domon!" a voice yelled.

"George?!" Domon yelled back in astonishment.

"Domon!!!" The voice shouted, coming out of the bushes. A violet eyed, red haired, accented voice came out. 

'_So this is Sir George De Sand... The knight Marie loves..._' Rain thought, staring openly at him. He turned to her and flashed her a meek smile.

"Miss Marie." He said bowing.

"George! It took you long enough to get here!" Domon said, running up to his friend. 

"Yes, I know. And I'm sorry for the delay." George replied, sneaking a peek at Rain. 

'_Oh! I forgot! George must think I'm the **real** Marie Louise... No wonder he's been sneaking peeks at me this whole time!_' Rain thought blushing a bit. George saw the blush and took it wrong.

'_Oh... She must be uncomfortable with me around.. I mean, with all that happened the other day..._' he thought sadly.

Domon saw the two turn away and wondered what could be wrong. '_That's odd... Do they already know each other...?_' Domon thought. He stared at the two confusedly. 

"Umm.... Shall we be heading back?" George piped up.

"Yes, Come. We've been gone for long enough." Domon said, getting his air of royalty all around him once again.

They soon set out on the trip back, which was only about a two hour walk.

Once back, Rain quickly walked back to her room not only for Marie's sake; but her own. The whole time, George kept looking at her oddly, and Domon kept doing the same. '_What's wrong with the two...?_' Rain thought confused as she walked into her room to see a half starving Marie Louise.

"You're back!" Marie cried happily. She ran up to Rain and hugged her tightly. "I thought they'd never find you!!!" she pulled away and looked at Rain. "I need food, Please!!!" Marie said in a distressed voice.

"I know, I had sent the maids to bring the food here, and I also told them to bring a lot for I was 'famished'." Rain said giggling. Marie jumped in joy but quickly shut up when someone knocked on the door. Rain decided to hide and let the real Marie take over. Rain ran and hid while Marie opened the door. 

"Miss Marie?" the voice said. 

"Good day to you George." Marie said. Rain opened the closet door a bit to see Marie staring into George's eyes. Rain suppressed a giggle.

"I'm sorry... About, the other day.... " The red faced George started but was hushed when Marie started to giggle.

"Don't be sorry... Its fine." She said, smiling a big smile.

"But, I mean, I don't know what I was doing and I can understand if you hate me and-" George stuttered and immediately went bone stiff when Marie stood on tip toes and pecked George on the lips. Rain, inside the closet, quickly turned around and flushed. '_I shouldn't be looking! They need time alone..._' She thought embarrassed.

"I don't hate you..." Marie said putting her arms around the shocked knight. "Actually, I think its the complete opposite..."  
  
"Miss.... Marie..." George said softly, still in pure shock. Slowly, his mind reacted by putting his arms around her. 

"George De Sand... I love you... I don't care if I'm here as a competitor to be the future queen... I didn't want that, I didn't want to even come here... Until I met you... All I want, is to be here with you, and only you. I don't care about the Prince or the title to be Queen..." Marie said, hugging George closer to her.

"Miss Marie, I love you as well, but..." He said dejectedly. "My first duty is the Prince... As much as my heart may want to be with you... I cannot... Unless the Prince does not choose you for his Queen, we can be together... But, if he does..." He couldn't finish. The thought of his childhood friend taking the only person he loved made his heart thrash. 

"I don't care..." she murmured softly. George looked down upon the girl in his arms. "I don't care if he chooses me... I will do anything... Anything to be with you... Even if it means being disloyal to him..." She cried to him. She looked up into his violet eyes with her sea green ones. 

George bent down a bit, and gave her a kiss, all innocence, but they needed no more than that. They were stopped when a maid knocked on her door.   
  
"Miss Marie Louise? We have brought your lunch. May we come in?" the maid asked. 

George instantly flew towards the closet, to Rain's surprise. Rain instantly covered herself in one of Marie's many petticoats and slowed her breathing. She heard George mutter something under his breath.

"I am a fool... Domon... He must like you... Why else would he jump off a bridge and over a waterfall for your sake? Never... I have never see him act like that... And... What is it you feel for him...?" He asked her silently.  
  
"Yes, you may come in." Marie answered the maid. The maid opened the door, and set the table quickly, and left. 

"George? You may come out." She said to him. Rain heard him get up and walk out. '_Phew! He didn't notice me..._' Rain thought.

"Miss Marie... I must be going. The others must be wondering where I am. I will.... try to be back later.." He said, and before Marie could answer, he fled.

"George..." Marie whispered, forgetting Rain's existence.

"oh Lady Marie..." Rain said with starry eyes. "You and George... Pledging your love to each other! How incredibly sweet!" Rain said to the literally glowing pink Marie Louise.

"Oh- How- No-!!!" Marie stammered. "you can't say anything! Nothing! Rain! Please!!!" Marie pleaded to Rain.

"And who would I tell? Who would believe a servants word?" Rain asked Marie smiling. "Here." Rain said, pulling the little contacts out of her eyes. "These were killing me. I'm surprised they stayed on, along with the wig in the water." she handed the two little green lenses and the blond wig to Marie who took them.

"I can only imagine." Marie said taking the blond wig and began to brush the hair straight again. 

"Here, eat." Rain said, remembering of Marie's hunger. "I'll do that." She took the wig from Marie and began to brush it herself.

"Thanks..." Marie said as she sat down and began to eat to her stomachs content.

~*~*~_Prince's Palace Room_~*~*~

Domon emerged from the hot bath to see George and Chibodee waiting in his room. 

"Hey guys." Domon said as he went behind a screen to change back into formal clothes.

"Hey Domon! So! I heard you've got the hots for the Lady Marie! Diving off a bridge then over a waterfall for her sake! How very dashing of you valiant Prince!" Chibodee snickered whilst George cast a fearful face.

"Shut up Chibodee!" Domon hissed when he got out from the curtain, face beet red. George's heart raced.

"Do you, Prince Domon?" George asked, somewhat tensely.

"Well.... I don't know..." Domon said confusedly. "I like Lady Allenby a lot..." George sighed in relief. "But, I also have feeling for Marie Louise as well..." That struck George dead. 

"I like Marie, in a different way I like Allenby... Marie is kind, smart, and gentle... I like how she is always so nice and kin... But Allenby is a bit snobbish, but she also likes the outdoors and isn't a small meek little maiden who listens to what people tell her... She marches to the beat of her own drum I guess you can say..."

"But, gals like that are likely to rebel against you and kill you to be the Queen by themselves someday..." Chibodee pointed out. Domon paled quickly.

"Um... Yeah..." George said, staring off into space, picturing Marie's face... '_I'm sorry..._' he thought mournfully.   
'_I'm so sorry... Marie..._'

__

Bwahahahhaha! Finished! Finally....   
Sorry for the long wait! I hope you all   
like it! Until Next time!

Lina


	7. Tears

****

Tears Of Bliss and Misery...

Rain went through the servants quarters and washed herself quickly. She needed to attend Domon as soon as possible. She dressed quickly and left, half jogging to his chamber where she almost ran head on into George De Sand. She looked at him, and was immediately concerned. They had never been really friends, just chatted once or twice. His face was pale, and he seemed to be sick.

"Sir George? What is the matter?" Rain asked him. He looked at her with suppressed tears in his eyes.

"Nothing... really..." He said softly, avoiding her stare.

"Sir George. I know there is something on your mind, and a low servant such as myself should not pry this out of you, but, what is the matter? I know it is something..." She said, pleading him to let her know what was on his mind.

"Let us just say, fate has never been on my side..." He said. Suddenly, he thought about his childhood years...

-_Flashback_-

__

The little red haired boy ran through the halls, tears streaming down his face. 

"Momma! Poppa!" He screamed. Finally, he reached his destination. There was a tall man standing there by a bed. 

"Raymond! What happened to Momma and Poppa?! Answer me!" The little boy yelled in tears. 

"Young master George... You Mother and Father are gone... They... have past on... This disease has taken their lives away..." The man Raymond said in a soft voice.

"No! Momma! She promised she and Poppa would stay with me forever! Forever! They're not dead! they're... They're sleeping! Only sleeping! **They** **aren't dead**!!!" The little George screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Master George!" Raymond yelled as George ran out of the room sobbing his eyes out...

*Five years later*

"Irene! I've come here to see you, where are you?" A young lad said. A fifteen year old George asked into the darkness. He had come to steal his love away, Lady Irene of Stone Reef. "Irene?" He called out. He walked around thhe garden, searching for the black haired beauty.

George turned around a corner to see a body lying on the ground with some coins scattered around. A robbery. The body on the floor had long black hair around her, and a dark blue cape. Her face a pale white from the Moon's reflection.

"Irene?!" George cried in disbelief as he ran to her side. He kneeled down and picked her up into his arms when he felt something cold and leathery in his hand. He looked to see a dagger lodged into her side. 

"G... Ge-George...?" She whispered softly. 

"Irene! Do not move! I'll call for help in a moment! Hold on! I beg of you!" George cried to her, holding her tightly.

"I... I tried George... I... I tried to... Get away... But... The man... Was... Was too fast..." She shuddered a bit, taking in slow deep breaths. "I... l...Love... you... George..."

"And I love you as well, but do not die on me Irene!" George tried. 

"You... Are meant... For someone else... This... This is... fate... George..." Her hand held his weakly. "I'm... Happy, I got to spend... What little time I had... With you... Good... Bye...." She whispered to him, and her body went limp. George stared at her, tears almost forming already.

"No! Irene?!" he cried, still no answer. "Why? Damn You!" George cried as he huddled her body close to his. His shoulders trembled, and he started to cry. "Fate... What is my fate? To live alone in this damned world!?" George yelled into the dark skies. He stared up into the skies and cried his heart out for his first love. 

-End of Flashbacks-

"Sir George? Are you alright?" Rain asked the dazed out George.

"Oh... Yes.. I am fine... I must be going now..." He said, walking away briskly.

"That was odd..." Rain murmured as she walked to the door and knocked. "Its me my Prince." Rain said loudly.

"Come in." Was the reply. She opened the door as Chibodee smiled at her and left. Domon smiled at her a bit, then winced when he turned back around to see himself in the mirror.

"prince? What is the matter?" Rain asked, trying to sound concerned. "Did you hurt yourself?" She asked.

"Yes, But its nothing too bad." he replied. Rain walked over and fixed his cloths.

"Prince Domon, when the day is done, I shall attend to your wound. I could never forgive myself if you got more hurt and were in pain because I did not help you. Please, Prince?" She asked him, still fixing him up.

"Look, I don't need-." He started but was cut off quickly. 

"I won't hear of it. I'll fetch for some healing salves." She said, her stubbornness refusing her to give up. 

"Fine!" He muttered, not in the mood to argue. "Hurry, I must go meet Lady Allenby. May you-"

"I am on my way." Rain said smiling. She walked away leaving Domon in confusion.

'_That smile... It... She... She smiles just like Lady Marie Louise..._' He thought as he watched her walk away.'

Rain walked to Lady Allenby's room silently when she heard two voices. This time for sure. 

"Oh... Sir Orpul... You are too kind..." the high flirtatious voice of Lady Allenby said.

"Oh... My dear Allenby..." He said chuckling deeply, she heard him do something to make her giggle more.

'_What in the world? I wonder what those two are doing... I will have to see and report it to Prince Domon._' Rain thought determined to find out what exactly was going on, not only for him, but for some reason, a jolt of some unknown feeling raged within her. She quickly found the key on her circle of keys. 

(A/N: _I totally forgot what those things are called! When it has all those keys on them! .!_) 

She opened the door silently to see Lady Allenby sitting on Sir Orpul's lap whilst he kissed her neck ever so barbarically. Allenby's skirt rose high up where his hands groped her. Rain gasped out loud, making her presence known.

"Who's there!?" Allenby shrieked in surprise.

"The Prince shall know of your dishonesty Lady Allenby. This is unforgivable. And same to you Sir Orpul I am disgusted." Rain said acidly to them before she burst into a run towards Domon's chambers.

"You! Wait!" Allenby screeched when Rain broke into a run. Rain heard Lady Allenby's slapping feet on the granite floors.

Rain burst through the Prince's doors and chained it shut. Domon, appalled by her actions stood up angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Domon yelled infuriated.

"Prince Domon! Please! Forgive my rude intrusion but-"

"But what Servant? How dare you just-"

"My Prince! I saw Lady Allenby and Sir Orpul together!!! In her chamber when I went to send your message to her!" Rain cut him off, bowing so her head touched the floor. Rain heard Lady Allenby reach the door with a slam, and she and Domon stared at the door.

"She is a lying snake!" Allenby screamed from the other side. "She is stricken jealous that you like me! not a servant like her!"

"Please. My lord... Believe me... I do not lie..." Rain said, pleading him as best she could. It was no use.

"You lie to me servant." Domon's cold words echoed through her. "You shall receive fierce punishment for it." He spat at her. "**Guards**!!!" He bellowed. 

"But! Prince Domon!"

"No excuses!" Domon yelled. Rain was on the verge of tears. Ten guards rushed through the doors and grabbed Rain, who stared at Domon with saddened eyes. Domon felt his heart ache with no reason. But Lady Allenby came in, rushing to his side.

"She entered my chamber without my word! She deserves death for that!" Allenby hissed at Rain.

"No... 20 whips shall do. Go! Now!" Domon commanded with out thinking.

"That's all?! For entering my chamber and accusing me of such rubbish-"

"That. Is. All." Domon repeated sternly. Allenby shut up immediately and walked away pouting.

'_What... What is wrong with me? She deserves to be punished more for that! But... I can't bring myself to do it... Why...?_' Domon thought confused.

~*~*~_Later that Day_~*~*~

Rain stiffly walked to Lady Marie's room. She knocked on the door softly. The door opened to a cheery Marie Louise.

"Why Rain? What ever took... you ... so... long... What's the matter?" She asked, looking at Rain's red eyes and stiff shoulders.

"Nothing... Really..." Rain moaned as she went to the bed and fell onto it heavily.

"Well... I was planning to stay here today... Prince Domon has just asked for me to accompany him to the gardens... Do you mind?" Marie asked her.

"No... I'll go..." Rain said as she got up and walked over to the screen. "A dress please? Red, if you may..." Rain asked her politely.

"Sure... here... I'll help you!" Marie said as she went on the other side to help Rain with the corset. 

"No its fine!" Rain said eagerly but it was too late. Marie gaped at the long red bleeding lines across Rain's back. 

"What... What happened..." Marie gasped in horror.

"N-Nothing." Rain tried to lie.

" 'nothing' my bottom! Your lying." Marie stated as a matter of fact.

"I am a servant, and I was punished. Now, hurry before the Prince comes." She said painfully.

"But!"

"No! Just hurry! I can handle this!" Rain said through clenched teeth. Marie reluctantly grabbed the corset strings and pulled tightly, as Rain stiffened in pain.

"Hurry, help me with the dress." Rain said. They quickly put the dress on and did make up, the eye lenses, and wig right before the Prince arrived.

"Lady Marie? Shall we go?" Domon asked.

"Yes, I am coming." Rain said aloud, covering her pain. Marie gave her a worried glance, but Rain left anyways without hesitation.

~*~*~_Gardens_~*~*~

"The gardens are beautiful, are they not?" Rain asked. Domon sighed in contempt.

"Yes... I am sorry... I am having a troubling mind today..." He replied softly.

"How come, Prince?" Rain asked, curious to know.

"I had a servant wiped today... And... I feel as if it was not her fault..." He replied confused..

"Whipping humans is an inhuman punishment. No one deserves such a thing..." Rain spat in disgust.

"Really now...?" Domon asked amused.

"It is an awful way to punish someone. I saw someone get whipped before. The cries of pain tears at your soul. I watched this servants back open and bleed with each cracking sound. It disgusts me..." Rain said, while Domon watched her in amusement.

"But, what was the punishment for?" Domon asked Rain, whom looked at the blooming flowers.

"A trivial little thing. She... dropped a fork." Rain said, remembering how a friend of hers dropped a spoon once and was whipped the whole day...

"That's all?" Domon asked her in shock.

"That's all." She confirmed.

"In that case... I may think of banning such whippings... The way you talk of it makes it seem like it happened to you... And makes me almost feel the pain..." He said, closing his eyes and a frown appeared on his face.

"Really?" Rain asked in shock.

"Really..." He said looking down at her. 

"You... are so beautiful... I never really noticed it before..." He said to her softly, gazing into her green eyes.

"Prince Domon..." She said nervously. What was he doing? Why was he inching closer?

Slowly, Domon touched his lips against hers. Rain's mind exploded with thoughts and her heart thumped in joy. Domon slowly reached his hands onto her back and eased her towards him, but unknown to him, was that her back was in pure pain. 

"Ah!" Rain gasped pulling away. Rain could feel the blood seeping through the corset and into the dress.

"I'm sorry Lady Marie... I don't.. know... what... came over me?" Domon said as he looked at his hands. "Blood..?" He asked her in surprise.

"No!" Rain said, backing away from him. He quickly walked up to her. "What's wrong? Who did this to you?" He barked at her. He grabbed her arm violently. "Tell me!" He yelled, whipping her around and opened the back of her dress to her dismay.

"W...whipings...?" He asked her in shock. Exactly twenty... "You... You're...?" He asked her with large eyes. She finally got out of his hold and turned around with tears in her eyes, wig falling off. Her brown hair framed her face that was streaming tears.

"I'm sorry... I never meant to lie..." She cried to him.

"You... Your nothing... Nothing but a servant..." Domon said gaping at her. The words cut through her. 

"I... I knew this was bound to happen..." Rain said laughing slightly. " I am nothing but a servant. Who am I to try and win the Princes' heart? A lonesome, pathetic servant." Rain said, tears flowing while she smiled sadly. "And... I thought I loved such a kind man... That wouldn't care of status... I was wrong." Rain whimpered as she came to realize the truth. "I'm so sorry..." Rain whispered as she ran off, leaving a shocked and still dazed Domon standing there, watching her run away.

~*~*~_Behind some bushes_~*~*~

George watched as Marie and Domon slowly kissed each other. His heart shattered into a million pieces. He got up and ran. He ran as fast as he could away from the site before him. 

__

"I don't care if I'm here as a competitor to be the Future Queen...I didn't want that, I didn't want to even come here... Until I met you... All I want, is to be here with you, and only you. I don't care about the Prince or the title to be Queen..." 

"Lies! Marie Louise! You lair! You toyed with my emotions... Why.... Why did I ever believe you...?" George said to himself as he ran off...

__

Yeah! Another Chapter Done!  
I hope you all liked this!!! I'm   
so evil! Leaving this at a cliff!  
Wells, tune in for the next Chap  
alright?! Bye bye!

Lina


	8. Short Farewells

****

Short Farewells...

Rain ran as fast as she could to get away from him, her blurry vision coming a bit more focused as the lenses fell out. The red dress flowing around her as she made her way towards Marie's room. As she approached, maids looked at her and she ran even faster until she burst into Marie's room sobbing. Marie, stunned at the sudden burst turned around to see a crying Rain.

"Rain?! What's wrong? What happened?!" Marie asked in concern as Rain fell into her arms weeping.

"H-He found o-out!" Rain said, chocking back a sob. 

"Rain, please, who found out?" Marie asked her taking her chin and making Rain look at her.

"D-Domon... Prince... Domon..." Rain whispered. Her back ached and she felt faint. She could feel the warmed blood still on her back, but she couldn't feel much of the pain, there at least. Rain felt her heart being crushed. '_Domon... I thought you were different... I truly did.. I didn't think you to be like... him..._' Rain thought sadly as she remembered the old days...

~*~*~_Flashback_~*~*~

__

Rain walked happily towards the giant study where her current master awaited. Though she knew he was of high noblemen class and she a low servant, she chose to love him... and he, supposedly her. 'Seitt...' Rain thought with butterflies in her belly.

She slowly approached the study when she heard voices.

"What about that servant girl? I heard a rumor you two were a pair of some sort..." a purring voice said.

"Oh? A servant? How odd... I don't have any feelings towards some low servant... You, on the other hand, I love you... Irene" The deep voice said. Rain recognized it immediately. Seitt, and another woman. 'It... it can't be...' Rain thought in horror as the truth hit her. She was just a toy, something there to have fun with when no one else was. She was not loved by him at all.

~*~*~_End of Flashback_~*~*~

"Rain!" Marie shouted in the dazed off Rain's face. Finally her eyes focused. "Are you alright?" She asked, and was answered when Rain fell onto the floor in a dead faint...

~*~*~_Domon's Chamber..._~*~*~

"Marie... She's...a servant...? How..." Domon asked himself as he stared at the wall. "It makes sense now... How she knew how to make fires , pick herbs and spices..." He told himself.

"But... Why do I feel horrible for what I've done..? My... heart... its... hurting..." He whispered as he fell into an uneasy sleep...

__

~*~*~Domon's dream~*~*~

Domon walked in a vast green lush forest, where he heard birds calling, the wind blew gently. there, ahead of him, he then saw her. Marie Louise stood there by the waters edge. She looked at him and then, split in two. One had brown hair with deep blue eyes that held sadness. The other had aqua eyes, with blond hair: the real Marie Louise. He then saw them disappear, and instead, he was in his chamber where he looked to see George, staring blankly out the window. George turned to look at him with sadden eyes, and said something., but no sounds were made.

Domon read his lips and made out some words. "I love..." and then Domon again flashed to somewhere new. He was in the lower dungeons, were the servants were punished...

Domon heard the crack of a whip, then a piercing shriek. Another whip crack, then another agonizing scream. He ventured towards the screams to see a masked man carrying a whip while a girl with brown hair facing her back towards him was chained. The man raised his arm to lash the whip again, and when it came the girl arched her back in pain and let out another scream. Her back bled long deep gashes as he realized: 

It was Rain. This time, Domon saw part of her face: tears streams down her face, she was wearing rags, and yet, she was still beautiful. The man went forwards and unlocked the chains around her hands and legs and Domon watched as Rain crumpled to the floor. 

"Get up you filthy piece of trash!" He barked, kicking her in the stomach. Rain coughed blood and slowly, very slowly got up.

~*~*~End of Dream~*~*~

Domon woke up with a jolt. "What... What was that?!" Domon breathed heavily. He looked to see George, sitting just as he was in Domon's dream.

"Your finally awake." George said, not looking at domon. His voice was dull and almost irritated.

"Uh.. Yeah..." Domon said, shifting nervously. 

"I... Didn't mean to follow... you and Miss Marie... But... I happened to be in the gardens.. when you two..." George stuttered a bit. "Were kissing." He finished uneasily. 

"Oh... yeah..." Domon said thinking back to Rain's teary face.

"I just wanted to tell you... How very lucky you are..."

"What?" Domon asked him confused.

"I love Marie Louise too. But you have won..." George said looking at him, with sad sullen eyes.

"No... Wait..." Domon stammered to George. "I think there's a mistake!" he tried to explain.

"No, I wish you two a happy life." George said, taking his leave. He walked out the door leaving an slightly furious Domon behind.

~*~*~_Outside the door_~*~*~

"I'd better go explain..." Marie said aloud to herself. She felt horrible! Rain was unconscious still, and has slowly been healing. Marie looked as she saw George leave the Prince's room.

"George!" She cried out happily as she approached him. she stopped dead in her tracks when she looked into his eyes. 

His once loving and caring eyes were turned into ice. He glared at her steadily, not wavering one bit. "It was a lie. All of it." He stated to her solidly.

"What...?" Marie asked, still not knowing of Rain and Domon's kiss.

"You lied to me!" He barked at her. "I trusted you, and you left me for the Prince. How could I have not seen it before? Why would you want a low knight such as me when you've got the Prince?!" George spat at her angrily.

"But-I!" Marie tried to explain, on the verge of tears.

"No. No excuses. Leave me be." George said firmly and started to walk away.

"George! Wait! I can explain everything-" She said trying to grab onto his arm. A wrong move. George slapped her arm away viciously.

"Do **not** touch me Lady Marie Louise! I asked you to leave me be, **so do it**!" George yelled at her and instantly regretted his words. Marie stood there, a stunned look on her face, along with tears. "I'm leaving.." He muttered as he walked away quickly.

Marie stood there, sobbing a bit, then tried to control herself. '_Now is not the time to think of yourself Marie! I came here to do something for Rain... not yourself..._' Marie thought as she slowly suppressed her tears. She knocked on the Princes' door loudly.

"Who is it?" A voice said annoyed.

"Lady Marie Louise." She answered, she heard a sigh from the other side. "The **real** Marie Louise, highness." She said.

"Come in." was the reply. She opened the door and peeked in to see a young man on the bed.

"Prince Domon?" Marie asked him. He nodded slightly. "Do not fear, I am the real Marie Louise." She tugged her hair a bit hard. "Its not a wig or anything. I came her on behalf of Rain." She stated to him, and he looked at her annoyed.

"So? Spit it out." He snapped.

"I told Rain to dress up as me. If you are to punish someone, It should be me. Rain doesn't deserve any of this." She said firmly.

"As if I care for that... servant..." He muttered looking away.

"What?" Marie asked him angrily. "You say that you **don't** love her? I will hear nothing of it! Unless, you can look me straight in the eye, and say it." Marie told him, her gaze filled with irritation.

"Fine. I do... Not... Love... Rain..." Domon said, looking away and muttering the end. "Oh alright. So what if I love her? She's nothing but a servant!" Domon yelled at Marie.

"A servant, so what?!" Marie cried out in frustration, "She was the only person who had ever shown me a piece of kindness! And you know what else?" Marie said acidly. "She was telling the truth about Allenby. You were just too blind to see it."

"Like hell she was telling the truth!" Domon yelled back. "If she was really a servant, and she so called 'loved' me, why wouldn't she tell lies to make me hate Allenby?" He asked Marie.

"Because, she wanted the best for you. But since you don't want her help, I will be taking my leave from this Kingdom, along with Rain." Marie stated. "If she agrees, you won't be able to see the 'servant your in love with' anymore." 

"Fine! Like I would care anyways!" Domon said at her, glaring at her with fierce cold eyes.

"Fine then!" Marie said, walking out angrily. 

"Fine..." Domon muttered after Marie walked out and slammed the door. 

"Ah! So, the almighty cold hearted Prince has a lover!" a voice piped from no where.   
  
"CHIBODEE?!" Domon yelled angrily. 

"Haha! Hey Domon!" Chibodee said, appearing out of the closet. 

"How long have you been in here?!" Domon snapped at him angrily.

"Well, since George came in. I was going to scare you after George left, but, You were deep in thought and I heard voices from outside. George and Marie..." Chibodee said sadly. 

"What about those two?" Domon asked him in curiosity.

"Do you know the reason Rain was out in Marie Louise's place?" Chibodee asked the Prince, who shook his head. "Well, figures...

"Marie Louise came here to be a rival for your heart, but, in her eyes, all she wanted was the Prince's loyal knight, George De Sand. When the Prince's loyal servant went to tell her to meet this Prince, Lady Marie asked the servant to take her place whilst she went to meet the knight. Unknown to both, the loyal servant fell in love with the Prince, and the Prince with her, while the knight fell in love with the lady." Chibodee said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

"The loyal servant only wanted the Prince's happiness, and when she saw the Prince's other love, Lady Allenby with another man, she tried to tell the Prince, but he chose to believe the lying snake Allenby instead. There for, the loyal servant was punished by the Prince with a sentence of twenty whippings. Even though the servants love had given her so much pain, she still went through with disguising herself as the Lady Marie only to be caught, and given a broken heart. Now she lays in the Lady Allenby's room, sleeping and having dreams of her love breaking her heart." Chibodee finished in a low voice.

Domon sat in his bed in total shock then anger. "How would you know all of this Chibodee?! Your lying!" Domon spat angrily. 

"First of all, servants gossip more than you'd ever expect, and second, I saw Orpul and Allenby together on more than one account." Chibodee said solemnly. 

"I don't believe you..." Domon said quietly.

"Ya know what?" Chibodee said angrily. "You've got a real problem!" Chibodee yelled at him infuriated. "You never believe anyone! First Rain, then Lady Marie, and now me! We're doing this for your own good! I hope Rain leaves. For herself, and you." he said acidly.

"W-Why me...?" Domon asked, a bit afraid of the answer.

"Cause, you don't deserve such a kind woman of consideration and sincerity. She deserves better than a selfish Prince who only thinks of himself and what **he** wants. I'm leaving. I don't need to say anything more." Chibodee said as he walked out of the room in silence.

"It can't be true... Allenby wouldn't do that... Would she?" Domon thought aloud as he drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

~*~*~_Marie's room_~*~*~

"Rain... Wake up...?" Marie's soft voice drifted into Rain's ears.

"Unh... Marie...?" Rain murmured quietly.

"Yes... Rain, are you alright?" Marie asked concerned.

"Yes.. I'm fine..." Rain said, but stopped when she looked herself in the mirror; she was deathly pale and sick looking.

"Don't worry. I called a servant to come help stop the bleeding." Marie said and looked Rain in the eye. "Rain, come with me? Back to my home? I don't feel it good for you to stay here... I can arrange it with your father..." 

"Leave here...?" Rain repeated meekly. "Whatever for?"

"You know... Domon..." Marie said, not wanting to open healing scars on Rain.  
  
"Well, I don't know, but why do you want to leave?" Rain asked her. "What about you and... George?" Rain asked as Marie looked away.

"He... thinks I love Domon..."Marie said after a moment, looking back at her with held back tears.

"Oh... He... must have seen me and Domon...." Rain gasped sadly. "No! I'll go talk to him about it!" Rain said, wincing as she tried to get up but was only to be pushed gently back down by Marie.

"No! What's done is done. I can't change his mind or heart about me." Marie said, smiling a bit. "But, will you go? With me...?" Rain sat there, in deep thought; leave her love who broke her heart, or stay and see him love someone else...? Rain choose to spare herself the pain.

"Marie, I'm going with you, I don't want to see Allenby and Domon together..." Rain said, eyes determined not to think anything of it.

__

Okay, maybe this isn't much of a chapter... Sorry!!!  
Bah, well, I promise to make the next chapter more interesting!

Lina


	9. A New Home

****

A New Home...

Rain gathered her few belongings quickly. Rain stood by her little cot in Domon's bedroom silently, the walked out into Domon's main bedroom where he slept silently.

"Good bye Domon, maybe, we'll meet again... One day..." Rain whispered silently, pecking him on the forehead. He stirred and murmured something softly.

"Don't... leave me... please don't..." He said in an almost whisper, the words making a smile touch Rain's lips. "Allenby... no..." Domon said, more angry than happy. That wiped the smile off her lips in an instant. Rain looked down upon Domon's sleeping figure shocked and pained.

Rain left quickly, tears filling her eyes quickly. '_I won't cry!!!_' Rain thought as she ran out of the room and closed the door silently. Rain leaned upon the oak door taking deep breaths and cleared her eyes of tears before she walked down the open hallway silently, still unsure if she wanted to go through with this. '_I have to... its better this way..._' she thought as she walked almost into George.

"Oh, miss Rain. Are... You going somewhere?" George asked, looking at Rain's bundle of things.

"Oh yes... I'm leaving with Lady Marie Louise." She said and regretted telling him for his eyes immediately went cold. 

"She's leaving..? Why?" George asked her, not able to hide all of the shock form his voice.

"She said she doesn't love Domon. But, she says she loves another whom will not return her feelings any longer..." Rain said softly to George who stared at her confusedly. "But... I should explain everything-"

"No. There is no need of such a thing..." George said downcast. "I need not know anymore of this."

"No, its not really what you think..." Rain tried to explain. 

"I don't need an explanation! Now leave me alone!" George barked crossly. Rain. surprised by his actions stood motionless.

"But... George..." Rain murmured softly as George turned and walked away. Rain sighed heavily and slowly walked back towards Marie Louise's room. '_its all my fault..._' Rain thought as she opened the door and closed it softly behind her.

"Oh, Rain. Um.. are you all set?" Marie asked her.

"Yes, Shall we get going?" Rain confirmed in a quiet tone while helping Marie pack all her belongings.

"Yes..." Marie stared at the gold dress in her arms for a bit. "Did... you say good bye to Domon...?"

Rain stopped folding a dress and fidgeted uncomfortably. "Not... really..."

Marie looked at Rain concerned. "Why not? I mean, you'll most likely never see him again, and you should at least say-" Marie was cut off by Rain.

"There's no need to say anything. He... Doesn't need me here... only, Allenby..." Rain said, looking out the window. Marie saw the older woman blink tears away from her eyes. 

"But Rain..." Marie pleaded. "At least write him a letter. Please?" Marie made a giant puppy face, pulling a smile onto Rain's lips. 

"Oh fine. But its not like he's going to care about me leaving anyways." Rain muttered as Marie happily pulled out a quill and a thick piece of paper. Rain sighed and stopped folding clothes and took the quill and paper to the desk. She wrote the letter quickly, but still neatly, and folded it. 

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to put this in his room." Rain said as she walked out of the room and towards Domon. She opened the door to find Domon still fast asleep. She smiled sadly as she placed the letter on top of his fresh garments and left quietly again. 

"Rain!" She heard Marie call out. She looked to see a dozen servants taking her luggage away while Marie stood waving her arms. "We must hurry! Our carriage is ready to leave now!" 

"Alright! I'm coming!" Rain said, walking quickly towards Marie, looking back for a second to once more look at Domon's door. '_Its really good bye now Domon... Maybe, we'll meet again one day..._' Rain thought as she and Marie walked towards the carriage waiting for them outside, and left. 

Unknown to them George de Sand watched Marie's somewhat happy yet saddened face as she looked around one last time. '_Marie... If only we had met before Domon... I wish you a happy life now..._' he thought, but blushed a slight pink hen Marie's sad eyes fell onto him. He waved to her slightly as she smiled back a bit. Somehow, even though his mind didn't want to, he smiled a sad smile back at her. 

"Good bye Marie Louise, May we meet again some day." He said softly to her, as she went into the carriage, and Rain waved to him before she too, disappeared into the carriage. 

~*~*~_Later that Evening_~*~*~

Domon yawned loudly as he got up from the bed. "Whoa... Its evening already..?" He groaned. 

"Yep, its two hours or so past dinner time already. I was wondering when you'd get up." a voice drawled. Domon turned to see Chibodee sitting on his couch lazily. 

"Hm... Its pretty late already..." Domon said to himself, getting up tiredly. "Chibodee? Where's Rain? Has she gotten my clothes for tomorrow ready for me yet?"

'_He loves her, yet, he uses her and carelessly too._' Chibodee thought amused. "She left." he said plainly.

"Left?" Domon asked confused. "To where? And when?"

"She left around mid-afternoon. She left to the inland province with Lady Marie Louise. Oh, and she also gave you this." Chibodee tossed the infuriated yet saddened Domon a letter. He opened it quickly and started to read the content. 

__

Dear Prince Domon, 

By the time you read this, I shall be on my way to the Lady Marie Louise's home.   
I should have told you this, but, I couldn't face you after what had happened. I'm  
sure you'll be glad to be rid of me anyways. You will most surely not miss me,   
but, I shall you... Maybe, one day, we shall meet again. Until then, Good Bye.

Rain Mikamura.

Domon read it over once more and put the letter down angrily. "Why?! I did NOT give her permission to leave!" Domon barked angrily.

"So? You didn't, but the King did. Your father and her father talked about it, and decided its better for her to serve a woman like Marie, and not a child man like yourself." Chibodee said smirking. He shut up when Domon's boot landed in his face. 

"Shut up and leave me alone Chibodee!" Domon snapped, making Chibodee walk away muttering. Once Chibodee had left the room, Domon fell back onto the bed.

"Rain..." Domon said to himself. "Why...? I know it would be hard... But... I still kind of want you here by my side..." Domon said to himself sadly as he once again, drifted off into sleep, dreaming of a short haired brunette.

~*~*~_Marie's Home_~*~*~

Rain looked out the window as they rode to the approaching mansion. '_Domon... Why do I miss you so much...?_' Rain thought as they came closer and closer the mansion.

"Rain! Come! We're finally here!" Marie Louise said, stirring Rain back into reality. Marie practically jumped off of the carriage when it halted. She ran towards a plump man who was walking towards them.

"Father!" She cried happily as they embraced each other fiercely. 

"My dear Marie Louise! I have missed you so much!" Her father said hugging her tightly. Rain stepped out of the carriage slowly, trying to not to attract attention by blending in with the servants taking Marie's luggage away.

"Father," Marie said, breaking away from the hug. "I'd like you to meet someone!" Marie said, turning to Rain who stood awkwardly by the carriage. "This, is Rain, she came from the palace."

"Oh." Her father said, eyeing Rain inch by inch. "Is she... a servant?"

"Yes, but I was hoping you could change that." Marie said to her father slyly.

"Whatever do you mean?" Her father asked her confused. Rain stared at the two silently.

"Its fine Marie. I'm content being a servant." She said quietly.

"No! You've been more kind to me, and have done and gone through so much for me! I can only try to repay you!" Marie said to Rain, leaving her even more confused father behind.

"What? Miss, what have you gone through for my dear Marie?" He asked Rain who stared back not knowing how to reply.

"I kept getting the Prince angry Father, but Rain here, she told him it was her fault, and now look at her!" Marie said, making Rain turn around to show him the painful whip scars.

"Dear... I'm so sorry you had to go through that for my Daughter..." He said mournfully. "It is what I can do for you, since you went through that pain." He said to Rain who fidgeted uncomfortably. '_I **hate** lying!_' Rain thought unhappily.

"It was nothing My Lord." Rain said, curtseying low.

"Oh no! There is no need to bow! Any person who'd do that for my Dear Marie has no need to bow or curtsey!" He said laughing slightly. "Come now. Let us all go inside." He said, as he ushered them inside. "Marie, your cousin came to visit."

"Oh? Who?" Marie asked.

"Miss Cecil. She arrived just a few days ago." Her father said while readjusting his glasses. "She's staying in the main guest room as of now, if you'd like to visit her."

"Oh yes! I'd love to! I haven't seen her in years!" Marie shouted in joy. "Rain? Would you like to come with me?"

"Of course." Rain murmured as she observed the scenery. Marie led her down large corridors until the stood in the last one facing the road they came on. Marie giddily knocked on the door.

"Cecil? Are you there?" Marie asked after knocking. Rain pondered why Marie was so happy just to see Cecil.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." A voice called back. It was the voice of a young girl, sweet sounding and calm.

"Oh, yes Rain." Marie said turning to face her. "You must be wondering why I take such an interest in this child." Rain nodded politely. "She's my uncles daughter, but he and her mother died when she was very young. She stayed here with us until she was able to live off with some servants. She was the most adorable thing, so sweet and kind. I haven't seen her in about two or three years. She was like my best friend when I was a child." said Marie happily.

"Oh, I see." Rain said as the door opened to reveal a young girl in a dark maroon dress. Her hair tied back with two bands, leaving her hair in two loose pig tails, and her eyes a deep aqua color.

"Oh! Marie! Its been so long!" Cecil cried out as she and Marie embraced. "How have you been? Oh! And who's this?" her eyes on Rain.

"This is my dear friend Rain Mikamura. She's come with me from the Palace."

"Oh, I see. My names Cecil, Marie Louise's cousin." She said curtseying.

Rain curtseyed back, "Pleasure Lady Cecil."  
  
"Please! Any friend of Marie may call me just Cecil." She said smiling brightly.

"Oh come now. We must get to the tailors." Marie said, ushering them on.

"Whatever for cousin?" Cecil asked as they whizzed through the halls once again. 

"For Rain. She needs clothing that suits her better." Marie said, winking at Rain to walked quickly beside her. 

Rain stared at Marie in question. "What do you mean? 'Clothes that suit me better'? Don't tell me your really going to-"

"Why, of course I am!" Marie said joyfully, enjoying how Rain groaned from exasperation and Cecil's fit of giggles. They soon ended up in the servants quarters, where the tailors station was. The tailor sat on a chair her faced etched in concentration on a fabric.

"Miss....?" Marie asked, making the tailor jump.

"O-Oh! Lady! Please forgive me..." She said startled, bowing lowly.

"No worries, now, If you'd please measure my friend here, a royal gown if you may." The tailor nodded vigorously as she walked to Rain and whipped a measuring cord around her waist and such.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Is there any color you have in mind?" She asked before taking off.

"Hm... I say white." Marie said for Rain as the tailor took off in a hurry.

"You know, there really is no need for any of this..." Rain started but was cut off. 

"Don't worry yourself. Go try it on." Marie ushered as the tailor came back.

"Here madam, please, try it on." Rain walked behind a changing screen as she fitted the dress on, it was a perfect fit. "Your shoes as well." the tailor called as she set a pair of white heels by the screen.

"Thank you..." Rain said as she slipped her feet in. like the dress, they too were a perfect fit. Rain walked out to see a wide eyed tailor, Cecil, and Marie. 

"Your beauty never ceases to amaze me Rain." Marie said smiling.

"You look like a princess Rain!" Cecil said gaping at her, eyes bulging. 

"Umm... well... lets go get something to eat..." Rain stuttered, her face red from flattery. They all nodded as they walked down the halls once more, the kitchen as their destination. Cecil walked eagerly in front of them, looking around eagerly. 

"Cecil? Are you looking for someone?" Rain asked her, noticing her odd behavior.

"No, I'm just... tense...?" Cecil stammered. Marie and Rain stared at her oddly, but said nothing of it as they soon approached the dining hall.

"Is anyone here?" Marie called out as they opened the door. "Hmm... It doesn't look like it..."

"Lets check in the kitchen!" Cecil burst. Marie stared at her cousin awkwardly. Rain out her hand out onto Cecil's forehead.

"Are you alright? You've been acting so strangely." Rain asked her, taking her hand off.

"I'm fine, I'm just hungry. Come." She said as she made her way. Rain and Marie walked slowly while Cecil burst off into the kitchen. 

"Do you know what is wrong with her?" Rain asked Marie.

"No. Its funny how she is acting." She commented as they opened the kitchen door to see Cecil hiding between a crack, watching something. 

"Cecil? What on-"

"Shhhh!" Cecil whispered fiercely as she put a finger on her lips and looked over again. They followed her eyes to see a young boy cooking food over the fire.

"Oh yeah! I am number **one**! Ha ha!" The boy laughed aloud, boasting happily. He wore a white tang top, green pants and an apron over it all. His skin was a deep tan, his eyes an red color, and his hair was in a low pony tail reaching his mid back. 

"oh..." Cecil sighed happily. Rain and Marie looked at her to see her blushing madly. 

'_What's going **on**?!_' Rain and Marie thought totally confused.

__

There! I'm sorry for the LONG delay! But,  
I've been sick, I've had work, and I stupidly  
forgot to save this twice, so I had to write   
most of this at least twice! I'm so sorry! I think  
I've made you all wait long enough! I'll try  
to make my next update sooner! thank you so  
much! 

Lina


	10. Lost Family

****

Lost Family...

"Oh..." Cecil murmured once again as Sai laughed and talked to himself.

"Cecil...? What is going on? And why are you so red?" Marie asked in utter confusion. Cecil stared at the boy named Sai for a bit longer, then turned to her cousin.

"That boys name is Sai Saici. He arrived here right after you left for the castle... He was so kind, I came here everyday just to see him... And, his food is wonderful!" Cecil said happily, sighing again after and smiling goofily at Sai. Marie and rain stared at each other happily.

'_how sweet young love is..._' Rain thought happily yet sadly whilst staring at Cecil, wishing she could be like that. 

"Ahem..." Marie coughed aloud politely, startling Sai Saci and Cecil. "Hello good sir, may we please get something to eat?" Cecil burned pink while Sai breathed heavily.

"Oh yeah sure. Please don't scare me like that though. Hey!" He said as his eyes fell onto Cecil. "How are you Miss Cecil?" Sai said grinning happily. Cecil blushed a deep crimson. 

"O-Oh me? I'm doing just fine... And you Sai?" She stuttered out shyly. 

"Great! Anyways, what would you ladies like?" He asked getting out a clean pan and some vegetables.

"Anything." Marie said, looking at Rain and Cecil for their approval, and they nodded in agreement. 

"Alright then!" He said as he gathered many ingredients and started cooking. After about 30 minutes, Sai Saici had the food out and ready to eat for them.

"Thank you very much." Cecil said politely as they started to eat, and soon invited Sai Saci to join them. They had fun talking with the boy who told them of his travels as a chef around the country, tasting different dishes and flavors all over. They were all amused to hear of his travels until finally a young maid came to spoil their fun.

"Lady Marie?" she said happily. "Lady Cecil?" The maid said flat and annoyingly, unconcerned of Rain and Sai Saici at the moment. "The king wishes to speak to you..." she looked towards the other two. "And... you." She said acidly towards Rain, then looked at Sai, winking quickly as she turned and walked away.

"What **IS** her **PROBLEM**?!" Cecil screeched when the maid left. The others quietly stared at the blushing and furiously angry Cecil. "Every **single **time she sees me she **has** to act like I'm a disease!"

"Cecil, please calm down-" Sai said, but stopped when Cecil's murderous eyes fell upon him. "I-I mean, she's just trying to be friendly...?"

"Yeah, suuure Sai. Do you **Like** her doing those little things to you?" Cecil barked back, making Sai flinch.

"Cecil! Stop with your finger pointing!" Marie remarked harshly. "You have no need to blame Sai for that girls doing. Now, if you don't recall, we have a meeting with my Father. Now, let's **go**." She said firmly, walking away with a muttering Cecil trailing behind her. Rain looked at the troubled Sai.

"Sai Saici... What's wrong?" Rain asked him concerned. He stared at her with saddened eyes.

"I don't know... I really like Cecil... I mean, I've spent so much time with her these last past days... But... There's still another girl that I used to like..." He said sighing deeply.

"Let me guess. That maid who just walked in now? She's the one, correct?" 

"Yeah... Her name is Akiko... She met me and we talked, but now she won't leave me alone! I mean, I know I probably showed I kinda liked her, but..." 

"Now she thinks Cecil is trying to get in the way of you two?" Rain asked him who nodded slowly. "I see... Did you tell her how you felt?"

"Yeps, I told her but she thought I was just in a sour mood. She's a bit thick in the head, if you know what I mean." Sai said, pointing to his head.

"Well, Maybe you should try it again. How did you tell her in the first place?" Rain asked, getting more interested as Sai burned red.

"I told her to just back off..." 

"Well, maybe that's why. If you sounded like that, it does sound like your just in a bad mood." He nodded again. "You should say something like, 'I know you might like me, but I don't feel the same, sorry.' or 'I don't like you anymore, Please stop acting like we're something...' or something like that. Say something like that! But whatever you say, say it nicely and calmly so she knows your not in a bad mood and that you are serious!"

Sai thought about it for a moment that smiled big. "Yeah! That's a great idea! It'll work better than Mine!!!" He yelled jumping for joy. "Now She can bug off and I can talk with Cecil more!!!" 

"Rain! What are you doing? Hurry!" Marie's voice shouted from outside the door. 

"Oh! Well, anyways, the best of luck to you Sai Saici. Maybe we can chat again." Rain said, curtseying as Sai bowed back.

"Yeah, thanks sis! I hope we can talk again soon!" He said thinking, '_Yes! I girls point of view on this! Maybe she can tell me what Cecil likes so I can get her a gift...?_'.

(A/N: _Weird! I read this lil G-Gundam technical Guide and it said Marie's name was spelled Maria but, I don't know for sure... So for now, I'm leaving it Maria unless you want me to change it back... review and tell me so I don't peeve you off!_)

Rain walked out to see Maria and Cecil waiting by a corner waving to her to hurry. Rain jogged slightly over there and they soon walked off towards the main hall. 

"What do you think he is calling us there for?" Cecil asked. "And why should I go as well?"

"May it be about the status of Rain?" Maria asked, looking at Rain who looked back confused. "But yes, why would Father include Cecil in this matter?"

"I don't know. But let's go and hurry up to find out what this is all about." Rain said, picking up her pace a bit, Maria and Cecil following her lead. They soon arrived at the main hall where Maria's father was at and went in. The Lord sat at the head of a table where scrolls and such laid across it.

"Aah! Maria, Cecil, Rain!" He said looking up from his work. "Finally you've all arrived! Now, I've called you three here to talk about Rain Mikamura's status." He rubbed his hands together and looked at Cecil. "Cecil dear, You and your brother Hans look mostly like your mother, am I correct?" Cecil nodded. "And is it right that my dear Sister had three children? A young lad and two girls?" Cecil's face saddened as she nodded again. "What happened to the third child? Your eldest sister?"

"Well..." Cecil stared, twisting her hands nervously. "Awhile after she was born, there was a raid in our town... In the chaos, my mother lost her... She was never heard of again, and since the few that knew of the child were slain or lost, everyone forgot about her..." Cecil sniffed a bit and Maria placed her hand on Cecil's shoulder.

"Do you remember her name Cecil?" Maria's father asked once again.

"I don't quite remember... My mother used to talk to me about her sometimes... But.. I can't remember..."

"Hmm. I think my brother in law had brown hair yes?" he asked Maria who thought for a moment then nodded.   
"And your mother had blue eyes as well." 

"Father, just what are you getting at?" Maria asked him slightly annoyed with the interrogation of Cecil.

"Rain, Cecil. Go stand by that wall side by side. Underneath that picture there." Maria's father pointed to a giant Picture that hung on the wall. They silently obeyed, wondering what he was trying to do. "Maria, look at that picture above them."

"Yes, what about it? Its Cecil's family portrait."

"Look at the resemblance between Cecil's Father and Rain." Maria looked closer and saw that great resemblance. Though Cecil and Hans both had navy hair and aqua eyes, they more resembled their Mother, whilst Rain somewhat reminded her of Cecil's Father, who had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

"She looks like a mix Cecil's fathers' brown hair and mothers blue eyes!" Marie said slightly shocked.

"Yes, and from what my sister has told me, her eldest daughter had the same looks, uncanny as it sounds. And what I'm getting to is that since their daughter is missing, we can put Rain in her place. No one remembers her, and will never know the difference." Her father finished happily.

"Father! How did you think of this? It's a brilliant idea!" Maria squealed as Rain and Cecil came over to them.

"I really don't know. I was thinking about it then I looked there and remembered how my sister had a missing child. Then thought how much Rain resembled them."

"Thank you sir. I don't know how I can repay you for your kindness." Rain said curtseying low.

"Now now dear, All I have to ask in return is for you to watch over my dear Cecil. She has not had a care taker ever since her brother Hans left to adventure. That is all the payment I need." He said laughing slightly. "Now get up, now need to bow for family, am I correct?"

"Y-Yes sir.." Rain said, smiling.

"I have a sister!!!" Cecil cried happily as she hugged Rain tightly. They all laughed together except one person.

Maria Louise stood staring at the portrait pondering. '_I don't know why... But it also seems their family resembles someone **else** as well... And from what I've heard, she is really an orphan... Found and raised as a lady, a spoiled one I might add..._' She thought as she walked away with Rain and Cecil thinking how much Cecil and her family resembled Lady Allenby too...

__

Finished! Sorrie It took soooo long!  
First, my sisters computer with Microsoft word died,   
Don't ask me why but my computer doesn't have  
Microsoft word, and second, I had finals to finish!  
Well, anyways, I hope you guys enjoy it and  
I will try HARDER to update sooner!

Thanks a bunch for the reviews!   
Lina


	11. Life of a Lady

****

Life Of A Lady

Domon woke the next morning exhausted. He got up yawning and stretched as he walked get his clothes sitting on a table. Once he was dressed, he was preparing to leave the room when his chamber door opened.

"Hey! What the-"

  
"Prince?" A voice said rather shyly. For a moment, Domon thought a certain brunette had returned, one did, but not his Rain. A Young woman about Rain's age walked towards him and curtseyed. She too, had short brown hair, but it was left down without a hair band, she had light blue eyes, and deep red lips. "I am to be your new servant, Karin. Do you need anything?"

"Yeah, how about you leaving me alone form now on?" He said sarcastically as he walked out of the room angrily.

"Wait! Prince Domon!" She hollered after his retreating figure. '_How did his old servant put **up** with this man?!_' 

Domon walked around the courtyard until he saw George sitting by the fountain.

  
"Good morning George." Domon said.

"Hello Domon." was the solemn reply.

"Why are you over here...?" 

"Thinking... about someone..." 

"Oh?" Domon said, smirking. "And who is this someone? Do I know her?" 

"Yes. You know her very well." was the acid reply.

"I do...? Who?" Domon asked, getting more and more curious, ignoring the cold voice of George.

"Someone..." George said smirking after a pause.

"Thanks. That really narrows it down George." Domon remarked sarcastically.

"Your welcome. Anyways, here comes your lady now." George said as he bowed down and walked away, bowing again to greet Lady Allenby.

"Domon Dear." She cooed softly.

"Good morning Allenby." Domon said, still thinking who George could possibly be thinking about.

"What's with the thoughtful look?" She asked him, poking his arm slightly.

"Nothing. Anyways, let's go eat. I'm starving." Domon said as he led them off to the dining hall.

~*~*~_Later That Day_~*~*~

"Prince Domon?" Karin asked, opening the door to the library where Domon sat with Allenby, surrounded by poem books.

"What do you want?" Domon asked her annoyed.

"The King would like to speak with you." She replied with the same amount of anger.

"Fine." He said, telling Allenby he'd be back, and walked off, leaving the servant behind. He approached the kings' study and opened the door. "What Father?"

"Hello to you too Son." Was the tart reply from the King. "Well, since your finally here, I've asked you to come and speak about your eligible wife."

"Time to pick already?" Domon asked kind of shocked.

"Yes. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"Well... not really..."

"Better pick now or I'll do it for you son. I'm tired of your pickiness. You've already scared one lady away, and your servant as well." 

"Hush Father!" Domon barked angrily.

"Domon! How dare you use that tone with me?! Just for I tell you the Truth?" His father barked back. They glared at each other angrily, ready to pounce on each other until the Queen arrived.

"Children Children," She said, glaring at both the King and Prince. "Settle down." She commanded them. They both pulled a seat up and sat down angrily. The queen cleared her throat quietly. 

"Now, Son, You know your father is right..." She said to Domon softly. "It is past time for you to chose a wife."

"But I have barely gotten to know Allenby!" Domon yelled back angrily, his temper rising once again. "How am I to have a woman I barely know be my wife?"

"Domon, Do not fret. She shall learn to love you, if not already, and you her. But I personally prefer Lady Marie Louise. I did see you and her around..." The Queen said, smiling at her blushing son.

"Mother!" He shouted embarrassed.

"What did you do to scare her off like that? I think she is so sweet." His mother said happily. "I would like a daughter like that!"

"Dear, please. Now, Domon. Lady Marie Louise left for a reason unknown to us, but she said it was urgent. I can only guess you said something unnecessarily cruel to her." King Kasshu said to his son who grew twice as red.

"Quiet! Anyways, I do NOT like Marie Louise. I will take Lady Allenby as my Wife." Domn said, once again letting his pride and anger cloud his judgment.

The Queen frowned at her son's decision. Above all else, she **despised **the young Allenby. The girl was arrogant, selfish, and a cheating scamp!

"Domon, are you sure-"

"Yes Mother." Domon said firmly. "I am sure of this. Send out invitations to every family in the kingdom, for the Prince's Marriage to Lady Allenby." Domn said as he walked out of the room.

"Dear, I don't think this is a good idea..." Thee Queen started but was hushed.  
  
"Our son must choose his own path. Such as ours" The King said, as he got back to his work. The Queen looked at her son who was walking down in the court yards with his stone face. '_Domon... Please, realize your true feelings... before you regret them..._'

~*~*~_A Week Later in Marie's home_~*~*~

"WHAT?!" Marie and Rain screeched in her bedroom. They sat in Rain's new bedroom and were talking when a servant sent them a letter from the Royal Family, Inviting everyone to gather for the Princes' marriage..

"Allenby..." Rain murmured sadly.

"Rain! We must get over there! You are no longer any low servant! You are a **lady**! Show him that you are better than that.. that... Allenby girl." Marie said, spitting out Allenby's name as if it was acid.

"Marie... I cannot do that... It was his choice. Not mine. If he loves Allenby more than he does me, then so be it. I will go there, and bid a farewell, and leave. I have no family except my father there. He would not mind this.. he wants me to have a better life..."

"Rain. I don't believe you." Marie said plainly.

"What?"

"I don't believe you. Until you can look me straight in the eye and say that over to me again, I will not believe you." Marie said to Rain firmly.

"Fine." Rain said, looking at Marie dead in the eye. "Domon loves Allenby and he doesn't... love me... I will go there... and bid farewell..." Rain said, slowly shifting her eyes elsewhere in the room.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't be able to do it!" Marie said happily. "Your head can make you say whatever you want, but right now, your heart is stopping you. There is still hope! And your heart knows that!" Marie said triumphantly.

"How about we make a deal?" Rain asked her slyly.

"What kind of deal?"

"If I go back and try to take Domon's heart back, you must go to George De Sand and win his heart back."

"**What**?!" Marie screeched. "Why, that's **absurd**!!!"

"What's so absurd?" Rain asked lightly. "If you want me and Domon to be together so much, what's wrong with me wanting you and George together?"

"Because! I am a noble woman and he is a knight! My father would never-"

"Na ah ah!" Rain said, shaking her finger side to side in Marie's red face. "I am a servant, trying to marry with Prince. I do think that is worse, don't you?"

"You are so very tricky Rain Mikamura." Marie seethed. "For someone so kind, you are quite cunning!"

"I know." Rain said, voice dripping with sarcastic sweetness.

"Argh..." Marie sighed in defeat. "Fine! But, we stay only for a week! No longer than that!"

"Alright then." A voice said from the door. Cecil poked her head in and smiled kind of sadly. "Please let me come...?"

"Cecil!" Rain and Marie both shouted at her. "Cecil, Why do you want to accompany us anyways...?" Rain asked her nicely, even thought she was a bit angry at the young girl for eavesdropping.

"Well... Akiko is going... and so is Sai... I... I don't want them to be alone!" Cecil cried out on the verge of tears.

"Cecil..." Marie said, going over and hugging her cousin.

"I don't want her to be there with him... I really like him, and the thought of her being close to him makes my heart hurt... I don't like this pain... And I can't stand Akiko..." Cecil said sniffling.

"Cecil, your feelings for Sai Saici are strong..." Rain said, coming over to the two and bent down onto her knees infront of the sniffling girl. "Do not cry, everything will be fine."

"But... I don't know what's wrong..."

Rain pulled her in for a hug and she comforted her step sister. "Cecil, is the way you feel, like you don't want to be away from him? You don't him to go anywhere without you?" Cecil nodded vigorously. "Then what you feel is love." Rain said smiling kindly.

"l...Love...?" Cecil asked Rain confusedly.

"You don't want to be apart, and when you are, your heart feels like its being squeezed. Its painful... am I correct?" 

"Yes..." was the soft murmur.

"We shall bring you with us, but, you must also make a deal." Rain said smiling, lifting Cecil's head and wiping away the tears.

"What...?"

"You too, must confess your love. I will to the Prince, or try, and same with Marie to the Knight George de Sand. And now, you must confess to Sai Saici. Promise?"

"Promise." Cecil said smiling happily as she hugged Rain again.

"Now, come. Let's go tell my father we're off!" Marie Louise said, bringing Rain to her feet and they all walked away, preparing on their journey back to the castle.

__

There! I updated faster! I hope you all liked it!   
Its a pretty uneventful chapter. But, it'll get the  
balls rolling! And, no worries! Argo and Nastasha  
Will make an appearance! And yes, I will have   
little fluff parts for each pairing in my story!!! So,  
no need to get worked up about it! ^__^ Well, any  
ways! Bye for now! Until the next chapter!

Sayonara! (i'm learning Japanese right now!)

Lina


	12. Day One

****

Day One

That same day, they arranged with Marie's Father to leave for the Prince's wedding, and he agreed, sending them to leave that night with the needed chefs and extra guards for safety. 

"Why did I agree to this anyways...?" Rain murmured as she packed new, fresh, fancy dresses in a suitcase along with her few other belongings. "I didn't want to go back this soon..." she closed her suitcase and sighed. '_What will you think of me now...?_' she thought as the door opened behind her.

"Rain? Are you ready? The servants are about to leave. They want to be early to prepare the wedding." Marie said, a servant behind her carrying her luggage. 

"Yes, I'm ready. Where's Cecil?" Rain asked, looking for her little sister.

"She's going with the cook's carriage. I don't need to add to that." Marie said, smiling. Rain smiled too, knowing how Cecil felt, along with Sai Saici.

"Alright then, shall we go now?" Rain asked.

"Yes, Come, take her luggage." Marie ordered as she and Rain walked out of the room, and to the courtyard.

"Now, Marie, Do behave on this trip. I don't want you coming home again after a week or so." Her father said as he hugged her good bye. "And Rain, please watch over Cecil and Marie." Rain looked at him puzzled. "I know the two love to get into trouble." He said, ignoring the evil glare of his daughter. 

"Anyways Father, we must be on our way." Marie said, as she walked towards the carriage. "Rain?"

"Yes, let's be on our way..." Rain murmured as she got into the carriage and rode off towards the castle.

~*~*~_Castle_~*~*~

"Domon, you once again let this get to your head." George said yawning. He sat in the bed Chamber of the Prince Domon, who was laying on his bed face down.

"Shut up George!" was the muffled reply.

"Don't get angry with me. I'm not the one who scared off the Lady Marie Louise, whom you seemed to be more comfortable with." George replied somewhat angry.

"I didn't scare Lady Marie Louise to be exact..." Domon replied lifting his head a bit. 

"What do you mean?" George asked him, curious to why his reply was that.

"It never really was Lady Marie Louise I was meeting with... I mean, it all made sense after..." 

"Domon, your speaking in riddles to me." George said tartly.

"The first time I met her... It was the Day before me and her disappeared. I met her early in the morning, just as the sun rose, and took her to the gardens. She had only been here a few days, yet knew everyone in the palace. I found it odd..." The Domon added, "We spent the whole day together, and, it was quite fun too..." Domon said smiling at the memory.

"What...?" George said in a whisper.

"Huh? George?" Domon asked, looking at his quiet friend.

"But, how could that be...? I-I was with Marie Louise that day!" George said in confusion.

"Oh! I see! I think I was with Rain, and you were with the real Marie!" Domon said, looking at his friend who looked even more puzzled.

"What?"

"You... Don't know?" Domon asked.

"No... Know what?" George asked, wondering what Domon was hiding.

"You remember Rain Mikamura right?" George nodded curiously. "Well, one day, I am guessing she and Marie Louise switched, so I was with Rain, and I guess You were with the Real Marie Louise." Domon said thoughtfully.

"Wait! So does that mean that... You kissed Rain?!" George asked astonished.

"What!? You **saw**?!" Domon said, eyes bulging and face beet red.

"Yes. And... I thought it was the real Marie Louise... Which also means... I yelled at the real Marie for something she didn't do..." George said bitterly, thinking of how mean he was to Marie.

"Smooth move George." Domon replied smirking.

"Same to you for marrying a... I won't say it, even for the likes of her, its too harsh." George said thoughtfully as Domon burned red.

"What do you mean?!" Domon roared at the silent knight. "Allenby is **not** like that! Don't you **dare **ever say that about her again George De Sand!"

"Domon, I know you know its true. Even Marie- I mean Rain told you so. But, wait, I forgot. You didn't believe her and instead gave her 20 whippings. Oh dear me how I forgot about that." George said again, in a thoughtful voice, making Domon get even more enraged.

"George!" the infuriated Domon yelled. "Rain made a **mistake**! Allenby would never-"

"Oh? Ask any servant. Word has spread already about Lady Allenby. You don't have to believe me. Everyone else already knows it. I think even your Mother knows it." 

"Enough! I will hear No more of this!" Domon yelled angrily, but George didn't stop there.

"Domon, even **Chibodee** knows about Allenby. I know you aren't **that** dense." 

"**Silence** George!" Domon said standing up abruptly. "I said I will hear no more of this!"

"Yes, yes. I heard you. But Domon," George said staring at him dead in the eye. "Can you really learn to love Allenby? I know you really don't. Do not Lie to me, anyways, as if you ever could." George said, walking out of the room. "But really Domon, if you had never found out about Marie and Rain, who would you have chosen?" George asked the silent Prince. "Think about it: If Rain was still disguised as Marie, would you choose Marie or Allenby?" George asked once more as he left the room, leaving a confused and thinking Domon behind.

~*~*~_Library_~*~*~

Rain walked towards the library slowly. She missed walking through these halls, even though it had only been a few days since she had left in the first place. Rain walked in the vast room of books and went to a secluded corner where she and Domon once sat.

"Now, where is that poem book?" Rain said, starting to dig through all the books. Finally, she found the book of Romance poems, and sat down to read.

After about half an hour of reading, she felt someone come in and watch her. 

"You know, Its not polite to stare." Rain said without looking up.

"So, it **is** you." Was the calm reply. Rain froze in her place. "It's nice to see you again, and as you. Not masquerading as Marie Louise." the voice said tartly.

"Prince Domon." Rain said softly, curtseying.

"What? Is the servant not bowing?" He said somewhat acidly.

"Excuse me, but you speak to a lady. **Not** a servant, Prince Domon." Rain snapped angrily.

"Eh?" Domon asked. Rain sighed softly.

"I really wasn't a Mikamura. I am Marie Louise's cousin, the elder sister of the Lady Cecil." Rain replied with somewhat pride. At this, Domon laughed outright.

"Please. Don't make me laugh! You? A Lady?" Domon said smirking. "You're kidding me, right?" Instantly, Domon already regretted his words. Rain stared at him sadly, almost on the verge of tears. 

"So, even if I'm a lady... You still wouldn't consider me good enough... huh?" Rain said, looking at the floor to hide her tears.

"Wait... Rain..."

"I was never enough to be the 'wife of the great prince'... How could I be? I was brought up as a servant..." Rain looked up with tears in her eyes. "So, is that true?"

"No, I just-"

"It's fine. It was foolish for me to have even come back here. Well, I'm happy for you. I hope you and Allenby have a great life together." Rain cried as she started to run out, leaving a shocked Domon behind.  
  
"Wait! Rain!" Domon said, snapping back to reality and started to chase Rain down the halls. "Please! Wait!"

"Leave me alone Domon!" Rain said trying desperately to wipe the tears that blurred her vision. Rain ran outside the palace doors into the gardens. Rain swiftly maneuvered her way towards the garden labyrinth behind the gardens.

'_If I can hide in here, I'll be safe..._' Rain thought as she ran in, Domon not far behind.

'_What is she thinking?! Why is she running into there?!_' Domon thought as he chased her into the labyrinth. He chased her as good as he could until he turned a corner to see Rain had disappeared. "Rain!!!" There was no reply. "RAIN!" Again he shouted, yet no reply still. Domon cursed and slowly made his way into the maze to find Rain.

~*~*~_Somewhere deep in the maze_~*~*~

Rain ran as fast as she could to get away from the pursuing Prince. She heard his calls for her, and yet she still ran on, not caring about where she ended up.

"Why...?" Rain panted to herself. "Why did I ever believe he'd love me back...?" Rain said as she finally slowed, and stopped. she fell to the floor and tears sprang to her eyes once more. "He'll never love a girl like me..." She sobbed as she curled up and wept until she fell into a light, uneasy slumber.

~*~*~_Hour Later_~*~*~

"No way! I'm tired!" Domon yelled at the furious Marie Louise and Cecil.

"Yes you **will** go find my sister, and **now** if you don't mind!" Cecil said dangerously.

"**You** chased her off, and **you** are going to find her! Got it?!" Marie said just as angry as he was.

"Why me?!"

"**BECAUSE YOU MADE HER RUN OFF**!" Cecil and Marie screamed at him. He flinched and grumbled as he walked out to the gardens once again to search for Rain.

Domon walked through the gardens once again as he approached the maze one last time. "why me...?" He grumbled as he turned mass amounts of corners left and right. Finally, he turned a corner to see a crouched figure on the floor.

"Rain..?" He said softly, the body twitched lightly, and then once again became still. Domon walked up and looked at the figure. Rain laid on the floor, dress fluttered around her and hair out of place. Domon's eyes fell onto her delicate face, her cheeks wet with all fresh tears, her eyes red from crying and quite puffy. Domon felt his heart crush. '_I did this..? I made her hurt so much... WAIT! Hello? Why are you thinking this? This girl was my **servant**! A useless girl that I don't love. I'm just getting soft... That's it..._' Domon thought as he picked her up and made his way back out.

After another long while full of wrong turns and dead ends, Domon finally emerged with Rain still sleeping soundly in his arms. 

"Finally!!!" Cecil yelled as she ran up to Domon and Rain. Domon felt Rain stir and shifted nervously.

"Un... What...?" Rain murmured as her eyes opened. To her dismay, the first face she saw, was the one whom she had been dreaming of killings that instant. 

"**SMACK!!!**"

"OW!" Domon screamed as Rain's hand connected with his cheek. "What was **that** for?!"

"For what you said earlier." She replied plainly. "Now I suggest you let me down before I slap your other cheek to match the colors." Domon heard Marie and Cecil giggle in the back round.

"Rain! I'm so glad your safe! We were so worried about you! Well... Some of us at least." Marie said, glaring at DOmon who glared straight back at him. 

"C'mon! Its already past dinner! Let's get some food to eat!" Cecil said pulling Rain and Marie back to the palace.

"No, I'm fine, I ate before I left anyways. I'm not hungry." Rain said, getting suspicious glances from Marie and Cecil. "Really, I'm not hungry, But I am quite tired.."

"Alright fine. Let's go to sleep then. But tomorrow, your eating a **big** breakfast!" Cecil said as she, Marie Louise, and Rain walked back to their room, ignoring someone completely.

"Yeah! Your welcome ladies!!!" Domon shouted as he grumbled and walked towards his chamber, ignoring the fluttering feeling that was leaving his chest.

TBC

__

ACK! So sorry for taking so long...  
I ran out of ideas for awhile, but, I'm  
back on track! Well, until next time!

Lina


	13. Day Two and Secrets

****

Day 2 and Secrets

Rain woke to the sun shining on her face, the curtains drawn and the sunlight coming in. Rain yawned and stretched, listening to the morning birds sing. Rain walked and took a brisk shower, dressing in a navy gown that had white fringes. She combed her hair and was about to open the door when Cecil opened it for her.

"Oh! Your already awake!" Cecil said, a bit surprised at seeing Rain up and awake already.

"Yes. Let me guess, you want me to go eat breakfast?" Rain asked, getting a big nod from Cecil. "Alright fine... Where is Marie Louise?" Rain questioned as she noticed Marie was no where to be seen.

"I don't know, she said she was going to go take a stroll around the palace for awhile, to think or something." Cecil said as she led Rain through the corridors to the dinning room.

~*~*~_Domon's room_~*~*~

Domon awoke, to his dismay, to freezing cold water being thrown on him.

"WHAT THE?!" He screeched as he shot out of bed, ready to beat the person to a bloody pulp. He turned to face Allenby, immediately forgetting his intentions. "Allenby?! What is the meaning of this?!" He bellowed.

"I heard that you were with that... that... Lady servant last night!" she replied sniffing, of course in a fake manner. 

"I wasn't _with_ her, I was helping to _find_ her." Domon replied annoyed.

"Do you really expect me to believe that? I know you and the servant had something going on, I could tell when she went to go tell you that cursed lie about me! No real servant would do such a thing!" Allenby yelled at him.

"Well, we didn't! Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go bathe!" Domon yelled back, getting angry at Allenby for accusing him.

"Domon!" She cried out behind him. "Don't you dare lie to me! If I find out anything, I'm going to-"

"Going to what?" Domon asked, turning around and glaring, "Kill me? Sleep with another man?" At this Allenby reddened, either from embarrassment or rage. "I have my suspicions too." He said before leaving her behind.

~*~*~_Dining hall_~*~*~

Rain and Cecil sat down to have lunch when the doors opened to reveal the Prince with his wife to be coming in. Though, to Rain, something seemed wrong. The Prince was linking arms with Lady Allenby, yet his facial expression seemed to be angry and tired. Allenby looked the same, except Allenby was giving a foxy smile to every man who'd dare greet the future Queen's eyes.

"Yay... The Boar and his wife are here..." Cecil muttered under her breath.

"Cecil!" Rain chided softly. "That's not nice to say!" Rain scolded her.

"But it's true! She's got no decency at all! Looking at all those men even when the Prince is there, next to her even!" Cecil spat acidly. "Doesn't the Prince have some brains? Or atleast some eyes to show him whats really going on here?"

"He is just to stubborn to really see whats in front of him."

Rain and Cecil turned to see a girl brown hair come and sit down next to them. "Do you mind if I sit here?"

"Oh, no! Go right ahead!" Rain said politely. The young lady sat down gracefully and glanced to the front where Jester Chibodee was 'entertaining' the Prince. "Your Lady Shirley, correct?"

"Yes, and you are?" Shirley asked Rain. 

"Rain. I'm here with my sister Cecil to see the wedding of the Prince." Rain replied. Shirley smiled.

"Oh, so your the Prince's old servant. I've heard some things about you Lady Rain."

"Please, call me Rain, and what is it that you've heard?" Rain asked, interested in what the palace had to say about her.

"Oh, just things. You gave some servants more courage to tell the Prince of Lady Allenby's real nature." Shirley said, still watching Chibodee. "But, they still don't want to tell him in person."

Rain blushed. "Oh, is that so? Why don't they tell?" Rain asked curiously.

Did you forget about your consequences?" Shirley reminded her.

"Oh... yeah I have nearly forgotten..." Rain murmured as she thought about the painful lashes.

"Yes... I for one have seen her around. Anywhere in a dark corner, empty hallway, middle of the night in the gardens. You'll most likely find her and she won't be alone." Shirley said, meeting Rain's eyes squarely.

"Why are you telling me this?" Rain asked Shirley in confusion. 

"I don't really know." Shirley said, smiling as someone passed and said hello. "Maybe because I for one do not want such a woman as my Queen later in the years." She replied simply.

"Oh... Yeah, that's right.." Rain said as Cecil poked her. "Yes?"

"Here!" Cecil said as out of no where, Sai Saci came with a bowl of various fruits and bread, a pitcher of juice, some butter, warm toast, and a few boiled eggs, and set them in front of Rain. 

"W-What's all this???" Rain stammered staring at all the food.

"I told you! Since you didn't eat last night, you were going to have a very big breakfast! Now eat!" Cecil urged Rain.

"Uh..." Rain said, looking for a means of escape. Soon her eyes fell onto the Prince's, their eyes locked and Rain could feel him trying to beg forgiveness. She looked away, silently scolding herself and remembering the earlier day.

"Alright fine, but I'm not going to eat all of this." Rain said to the unhappy Cecil.

"Yes you are!" Cecil said back, and Rain sighed, not in the mood to argue. And so, she began to eat, to her own dismay.

~*~*~_In the Gardens_~*~*~

Marie Louise toyed with a strand of her blond her, walking through the gardens thoughtlessly.

'_I wonder where George is... I haven't seen him at all today..._' Marie thought as she soon approached the rose section of the gardens. The air was filled with the strong scent of roses, where everywhere you looked, there were red, white, pink, and yellow roses. Marie sighed and walked straight forward towards the red roses. There, she saw an orange haired figure staring at them.

"Oh! George!" Marie said, feeling her heart skip a beat. The figure turned around, startled. The figure stared at Marie, and Marie stared back in dismay. "I'm sorry, I mistook you for someone else..." The man smiled and nodded, walking away slowly.

Marie sighed and walked forward. In the midst of all the red roses, Marie noticed one single rose, above all the rest. It was a shade lighter than the rest, and it was blooming beautifully. Marie reached out and touched it when she heard a voice behind her, startling her.

"Be careful or else you'll prick yourself." the voice said calmly. Marie, thinking only of the person who just spoke to her, clenched her hand nervously, only to yelp and fling her hand away.

"I told you so." Was the reply from George De Sand as he strode over to Marie, taking her hand.

"I'm sorry..." Marie said softly. George looked at her oddly, then looked back at her hand which was starting to bleed. Slowly and gently, he took the glove off, revealing several deep cuts. George reached into his pockets to pull out a handkerchief as Marie shifted nervously. 

'_I feel like a child!_' Marie thought slightly angered by the thought of George treating her like one. She felt George start to wipe her hands off gently, and she found the courage to get away.

"I can do it myself you know." Marie said, pulling her hand away from him. She pulled out her own handkerchief and dabbed her hand angrily, wincing as she did so. 

"I can understand if your angry at me..." George said, looking at the blond girl. She wrapped her hand up as good as she could, then turned to face him.

"What do you mean?" 

"Domon told me... All about you and Rain." He said softly. "Is that what you were trying to explain to me?" Marie nodded slowly.

"Rain told me that she and the Prince were together, and I knew you must have seen them..." Marie said, looking at her knight. "I'm sorry to have deceived you..."

"No, its fine. If you hadn't, I'm sure we wouldn't even know each other as well as we do now..." George replied, pulling a small smile for her. "But, I must say! You and she looked like twins!"

"Your right huh?" Marie giggled. She smiled up at him happily, and him down at her. Finally, George looked at her seriously, and kneeled down to her.

"Please, I know I really don't deserve it, but." He took her good hand and kissed it softly. "Please forgive me for saying all those things. I am truly sorry for it all." 

Marie blushed a deep crimson, and smiled. She pulled him up from the ground and hugged him tightly, startling him. "You are forgiven Knight." 

George, surprised by her affectionate actions, slowly hugged her back. Slowly as she pulled away, George fought with his emotions quickly.

'_Now or never!_' George thought as he quickly leaned down and kissed Marie Louise on the lips. Marie, surprised by his actions, slowly returned it.

But, unknown to them, were two pairs of eyes watching them.

~*~*~_Behind some rose bushes_~*~*~

Rain and Cecil slowly searched for their blond friend.

"where is she?" Rain murmured as Cecil shrugged her shoulders disappointedly. They had passed a boy with orange hair, and he told then he saw Marie walk by.

As they neared some rose bushes, they heard her yelp. 

"That sounded like Marie Louise!" They whispered to each other quickly. They walked over to the sound but Rain stopped Cecil just in time to see George wiping off Marie's hand.

"What are they doing?" Cecil asked Rain in confusion.

"I have no idea, but let's watch and see." Rain whispered back quietly.

As they looked on, they saw Marie and George talking, then saw him kneel on the ground and kiss Marie's hand. Cecil watched on in fascination as Rain looked in curiosity. The next thing they knew, the two were hugging, then giving a kiss!

Rain and Cecil stared at the two wide eyed. Rain, not wanting to spoil the moment by being caught, quickly motioned for Cecil to get moving, which she did, quickly and quietly.

Once out of the garden of roses, Rain and Cecil sighed.

"So, they're finally together." Rain said, happy for her friend.

"Now," Cecil said smiling at Rain. "its your turn!"

"E-Excuse me?!" Rain stammered nervously.

"all you need to do, is do the same thing George did to Marie!" Cecil said triumphantly.

"I really don't think that would work." Rain said trying to talk Cecil out of her crazy idea.

"But-"

"No buts." Rain said firmly. "I did my part in this deal. I tried. And I failed miserably." Rain stated in a matter of fact tone.

"Rain-"

"Now come along, we should be getting back now. Don't you need to start your cooking lessons?" Rain asked.

Cecil immediately forgot the subject and urged Rain to hurry. "Come on Rain! I don't want to be late!!!"

Rain smiled at the fact that the subject was put away for now and walked with her little step sister towards the kitchens.

~*~*~_Later On in the Week_~*~*~

The days passed on in a blur for Rain. It seemed as if everyone had found their lover; Marie and George, Sai Saici and Cecil, Shirley and Chibodee, not to mention Domon and Allenby too of course.

Finally, the sixth night arrived, the night before Domon's wedding. Rain sighed and walked around the palace in silence.

"Lady Rain." A monotone voice called out to her. Rain turned to see the General's Second in Command Nastasha walking up to her, a small bit of worry etched on her face.

"Yes Nastasha?" Rain asked in curiosity to why she would talk to her.

"Please, Its not safe out here tonight. There might be people out there getting ready to try and assassinate the Prince, and if they see you, they might want to try some target Practice. Please, return to your quarters." She said urgently.

"Alright, I'll retire soon. I just want some fresh air right now." Rain replied. Nastasha hesitated a moment, thinking of a way to convince her to leave.

"Nastasha." A deep voice asked behind her. They both turned to see the General, Argul. "We have a meeting tonight. Its about to start."

Nastasha gave Rain one last pleading look as she followed her General out of the hallway. Rain smiled and walked around a corner only to bump into someone. 

"ack!" Rain peeped as she fell back, only to be caught by strong arms. Rain looked up into the chocolate eyes to the Prince himself.

"Domon?!"

"Rain?!"

"W-What are you doing here?" Rain stammered, wishing he would let her go.

"I should be asking you the same thing." Domon said smirking. "Out to see a secret Lover?" Rain took deep breaths, trying to calm her rage. "Are you alright? Your all red."

"I'm fine thank you very much." Rain said as she pulled her arms away and turned around, leaving Domon there.

"Hey! Wait! I want to apologize for what I said the other day!" Domon shouted after Rain's retreating figure.

"Just Leave me alone!" Rain yelled back down the hall, she walked twice as fast when she heard his steps coming after her. 

"Rain! Please!" Domon called out again. "I just want to explain!"

Down and down the halls they went. Soon, they started to run, crashing into the servants going to their chamber. The guests stared out their doors as the girl and future kind yelled back and forth, running this way and that. And for a moment the Queen and King came out, asking what the fuss was, only to see their son's old servant running and their son chasing her and yelling for her to stop.

Finally, Rain ,out of breath, ran into an empty hall where it was dark and full of shadows. She backed up into the wall and tried to calm her breathing. She could hear Domon's feet slapping against the floor. Rain silently hoped he wouldn't find her, but she had a big doubt that would happen. She heard the footsteps stop abruptly.

"Rain?" He called. Rain flinched, the last thing she wanted was to stay here and hide. What she wanted was to jump out and express her feelings to Domon, but that was also the last thing she could do. She could never do that. He was the Prince, and he was getting married the next day, and she was a servant who is now lying to everyone that she is really a lady. 

Rain heard a sigh and the footsteps slowly retreating. She waited a bit, then when she thought the coast was clear, sighed heavily. The out of no where, she was pinned against the wall by the shoulders.

"Please, don't do anything okay? I just want to apologize." Domon said calmly.

"I don't want your apologies." She snapped. She felt his hold loosen.

"I am sorry for what I said. I know I must have hurt you a lot..." Domon replied. Rain tried to look into his face, but since it was so dark she couldn't really see anything but his eyes.

"Are you really...?" She asked timidly. She found herself soon looking into his brown eyes, and, unable to look away.

"Yes, I am..." Domon whispered. '_Why do I feel so happy to be near her? I have butterflies in my stomach, and I feel like I can hardly breath..._' Domon thought somewhat happily. 

'_Why is he staring at me like that...? But... I wish... I wish with everything I have, that I could be his bride tomorrow... What am I thinking...? That will never happen..._' Rain thought as she finally broke their gaze.

"Rain... What's-"

"Nothing. Please let me go."

"What's wrong? I know there is something wrong. Tell me." Domon pleaded.

Rain sighed heavily. "There is nothing more I need to say."

Domon's heart squeezed painfully. But, before he could think, he swept Rain into his arms and forced her to look at him. 

"Domon!" Rain said fiercely. Domon didn't reply, but instead, timidly pecked her on the lips. For a moment they stared at each other, unable to say a thing, but soon, someone said it for them.

"Oh! hehehe! Orpul your too kind!" A high voice said. Rain and Domon could hear two pairs of shuffling feet coming towards them, and instinctively pulled Rain back to the end of the hall.

In the light of the other hall, Rain and Domon could make out Lady Allenby and Sir Orpul coming down the hall. Allenby draped herself all over Orpul, who was busily kissing her neck and where else as they went into the darkness. 

Domon felt his anger rise, his suspicions were correct. Allenby was sneaking into other beds. And Rain was right all along. He could feel Rain giving him an icy glare, as if to say 'I told you so'. 

Rain felt Domon's anger from where she was already, and wondered what would happen next. Would Domon confront Allenby now? But, before any actions could take place, a light from a torch, did the work for them.

"Lady Allenby?! Sire Orpul?!" Nastasha said astonished and angrily. And behind her came General Argul.

"Prince Domon? Lady Rain?" He asked them. Allenby looked back to her horror to see the cold eyes of her fiance. 

"Allenby." Domon said acknowledging her presence with Orpul.

"Y-Your Highness...?" She squeaked.

__

Ha! There! How do you all like that?! Sorry everyone, I ain't a pro at  
fluff's a lot... So, I hope this will entertain you!!! Well, until next time!  
  
Lina


	14. Wish on a Shooting Star

****

Shooting Star

Rain and Domon stared at Allenby and Orpul shocked and all angry.

"What is the meaning of this?" Domon hissed at Allenby.

"W-What do you mean?!" Allenby asked him back. "What are you doing with that girl there?!" She said, trying to change the subject.

"We were doing nothing! It was nothing!" Domon yelled back. Rain stared at the floor. 

'_How did I know he was going to say that...?_' Rain thought sadly.

"Yeah! Right!" Allenby said hotly. "Like I am to believe that?"

"Yes you are!" Domon barked at her. "Now, what were you doing with him?!"

"Nothing as well!!!" Allenby said, glaring at Domon icily.

"You have lost the right to marry the Prince by sharing other men's bed. We cannot allow you to marry the Prince." Argul said solemnly.

"Domon!" Allenby cried out. "Please help me! I will never do this again I promise!" Allenby pleaded as Nastasha started to tie a rope around her wrists.

"No. Don't." Was the calm reply from Domon. "I can't do that to her."   
  
Everyone turned and stared at the Prince. 

"Domon?! Are you crazy?!" Rain asked him in a harsh whisper. "You've caught her with another man, yet you still care for her!? Your crazy! The Kingdom will ridicule you forever!"

"I don't care... I made my choice, I will, and I cannot go back on it..." Domon said, his hair covering his face.

"Domon!" Argul said angrily. "Now is **not** the time to be stubborn! You must punish her!"

"I cannot and I will not!" Domon yelled at him. "Untie her now Nastasha." Nastasha slowly untied Allenby and she rain towards Domon. 

"I am sorry my love. Please Forgive me..." Allenby said, pulling a giant puppy face. "I really never did love Orpul, its just that he was so easy to manipulate..." Rain looked as Allenby talked on about Orpul that Orpul was clenching his fists tightly, his knuckles going white. 

"Let's go Allenby, Now." Domon said angrily, Allenby trailing behind. 

"Lady Rain, Sir Orpul. To your chambers immediately." Argul said as he and Nastasha turned and retired for the night.

"Sir Orpul?" Rain asked him softly. She saw a tear drop from his face. "What Lady Allenby said was a lie, was it not?" She asked.

"She lied to me... This whole time it had been a game, a trick! Nothing more!" He cried as he punched the wall angrily. "I... I thought she loved me..." He said as he clenched his fists once again.

"No, She has deceived many Sir Orpul, but you have been strung along for such a time. She must have some kind of feelings towards you. Believe me." Rain said comfortingly as she patted him on the back.

"Now come, let us retire for the night. I shall see that you go to your room safely. So, Rain lead Sir Orpul to his rooms, then she slowly walked to hers. 

" My chances are all gone now." Rain said somewhat simply. "I can do nothing to change his mind. He found Allenby with another man, yet still cares that much for her." Rain looked out of a passing window just in time to see a shooting star. "Why not?" Rain said as she silently made her wish. She stood there a moment, then walked to her room and climbed into bed silently.

~*~*~_Next Day! The Weeding!!!_~*~*~

Domon quietly dressed in the finest clothes he had, getting ready for his big day, and yet, he was saddened. 

"Cheer up Domon! Don't look so low!" Chibodee said, dressed up and ready to go out looking dashing for once. "It's your big day! Why do you look so... glum?"

"Do you think this is right?" Domon asked him out of the blue. 

"What do you mean? What's supposed to be right or not?"

"This whole wedding..."

"Nope." Chibodee said plainly. "I **really **think you should have picked Marie Louise. But isn't this a bit late for this kinda talk?" Chibodee asked Domon who stared at himself in the mirror. 

"DOMON!" George yelled as he burst through the door angrily.

"Hey George! Calm down there buddy!" Chibodee said as George shoved him out of the way to get to Domon.

"What is this I hear?!" He yelled flushed and angry.

"What?" Domon asked him back slightly confused.

"Argul told me you and Rain caught Allenby wiht another man! and yet you are **still** having this wedding?! Are you absurd?!"

"I still trust Allenby George!" Domon yelled back. "Like my mother said, we can learn to love each other!" Domon spat out furiously.

"What the heck?! You caught Allenby?! And still marrying her? Domon, are you nuts?! What the heck's wrong with you?!" Chibodee said, getting the picture how George could be so angry. "It is **not** the time to be a stubborn pig!"

"Chibodee! I am **not** a pig! And I trust Allenby!"

"What about Rain?" George asked, suppressing his angry for the moment.

"What about her?" Domon asked uncaringly.

"Domon, I will not stand for this!" George said frustrated. "You Love Rain! Admit it! Can you feel as good and carefree with Allenby as you do Rain?!" George asked the blank headed Domon.

"Not really but-"

"Have you ever even kissed Allenby?" Chibodee asked getting a glare from George and Domon. "What?! Have you?"

Domon blushed. "No...?"

"But you have Rain when she was dressed as Marie Louise." George said. Domon nodded sheepishly.

"What!? Rain was-" Chibodee started.

"Yes yes, I'll tell you later chibodee!" George yelled as Chibodee shut up. "Tell me your not going through with this Domon."

"I am." Domon said firmly. "And I will not change my mind!" he yelled furiously. George stared at domon with ice cold eyes, bringing a shiver down Domon's back.

"You are making a big mistake. Do not come to me in a few years saying how Allenby did the same thing to you again. I will not hear of it." George said acidly as he walked out of the room.

Domon sighed and looked at Chibodee who sighed heavily.

"Domon, I know you really don't want to marry Allenby, I can tell when your with Marie- I mean Rain. The look on your faces changes. And uh." Chibodee smiled slyly. " Where do you imagine yourself in ten years?"

Domon thought a moment. 

*_Domon's thoughts_*

__

Domon saw his palace, a bright place, where he sat on the throne, and a child was heard laughing and playing. Domon could feel the smile on his lips as a child ran through the giant doors and laughed.   
  
"Papa!" The young child said as he crawled up the steps to Domon. 

"Hey.. Where's Mama?" Domon asked the boy softly and the boy giggled and pointed to the door where a woman came in gracefully.

"There you are! I was trying to find you this whole time!" Rain said , walking to Domon and the boy. Rain picked the boy up and pecked Domon's cheek. "I'm sorry if he disturbed you dear."

"No, its fine." Domon said smiling. The boy smiled and giggled, wriggling out of his mother's arms and running off once more.

"Well, I'm off to fetch him again. We'll see you at dinner time, okay?" Rain asked Domon, who nodded. And with that, Rain walked out hurriedly, off to find their son.

Domon looked at Chibodee painfully. 

"Domon, whatever choice you make, I'm sure it will work out... Alright?" Chibodee said, guessing why Domon's face looked so pained. Domon was going to go through with the wedding, and Allenby was most likely to be Queen...

~*~*~_Outside in the Courtyard_~*~*~

Already hundreds of guests were gathering in the courtyard and else where. Rain, Marie Louise, Cecil and George managed to find their way out. 

"Hurry! I want to get to the kitchens now! Sai is on his very short break!" Cecil said and she dragged Rain and Marie (who was dragging George) to the kitchens.

Once there, Cecil saw Sai with Akiko, and they didn't look happy.

"Why don't you talk to me anymore?!" Akiko cried to Sai Saici, clutching his arm.

"I don't know! maybe cause your always acting like this?!" Sai said sarcastically as he tried to pry his arm loose.

"Hey!" Cecil said, rage bursting inside of her. Cecil stomped over and slapped Akiko smack dab on the cheek. "Get off of him!"

Akiko held a hand over her cheek in shock before she turned to Cecil with pure rage in her eyes. "How dare you, you little!" Akiko screamed in rage as she lunged at Cecil.George, Marie and Rain immediately took action. George grabbed Akiko's squirming body, Marie grabbed Cecil, and Rain grabbed Sai Saici and pulled him away.

"Calm down!!!" Rain yelled at the two girls angrily to no avail.

"STOP IT!" Sai yelled at the two. They immediately stopped and stared him confused. "Geez you two! Get a grip!" Sai said sighing.

"Girls. Now please stop arguing." Rain said, Marie and George letting the kids go. "Now please, whats going on?"

Sai sighed heavily. "Once I got off on my break, Akiko came and started to bombard me with all these questions about how I come I don't like her anymore!" Sai said, Akiko looked away sadly.

"I just wanted to know... If it wasn't for her, we'd be just fine!" Akiko spat acidly at Cecil.

"Sai can choose whom ever he wants to like!" Cecil shot back angrily. "Don't blame me if he likes me better!"

"Akiko..." Marie said softly to her girl. "Cecil's right. You can't force Sai Saici to like you, its his choice. If he likes Cecil, so be it. You can find someone else who will love you just as much as you do Sai. Wouldn't you want to like that person back?" Akiko stared for a moment, then nodded slowly. 

"Now, please. No more of this nonsense." Rain said firmly, staring at Cecil. "I want you to apologize to Akiko for slapping her. She didn't deserve that slap." 

Cecil grumbled then said softly. "I am sorry for hitting you, I don't know what came over me."

"Your forgiven..." Akiko said back. Over head, they all could hear a chime ringing. "There goes our break..." She mumbled softly as she walked away.

"Whew! Thank goodness thats over!" Sai said relieved. He turned to Cecl and hugged her. "After today, We can go back home, and I can stay there, and we can talk later, okay?"

"Yeah." Cecil said as she walked with Rain, Marie and George away.

Unknown to them was that Akiko was hiding behind a barrel and watching intently.

"Lady or not. I'm going to ruin them forever. I know that girls' secret!" Akiko said as she ran off to do her chores, smiling devilishly.

~*~*~_Ceremony Time_~*~*~

As Cecil, Marie, George, and Rain made their way among the guest to the gardens for the wedding, Rain abruptly stopped and sighed.

"Rain? Are you alright?" Marie asked, making the other two looked back concerned.

"I'm fine... I just, don't want to be here right now..." Rain murmured.

"But- Rain-" Cecil started but was cut off.

"Its fine. I trust we'll meet you after the ceremonies?" George asked Rain. She shook her head gently.

"I'll be back late tonight. I'd rather be alone today, is that alright?" She asked. George nodded, and Marie and Cecil nodded slowly. "Thanks.." Rain said as she walked out of the garden and out to the stables.

Rain talked to the stable boy a gave him a gold noble for saddling up a horse for her. She rode out over a bridge and slowly, trotted towards a forest in the small distance.

~*~*~_Wedding_~*~*~

Domon stood with George and Chibodee to his right as the orchestra started playing. everyone stood to see Lady Allenby walking down the aisle smiling at gloomy men, her once lovers. She saw Sir Orpul giving her a piteous and saddened look, and she looked away instantly. The King and Queen watched from a set up stand, above everyone else. The Queen shot Allenby a glare when the girl looked over, she saw Allenby start to walk faster. 

Domon twisted his hands nervously. A few more minutes to make up his decision.... yes? or No? Before he knew it, Allenby was facing him, and he was pulling the veil over her head. The Priest walked to them slowly, then slowly said all the necessary things. For Domon, it was a blur. Again, before he knew it, Allenby was saying 'I Do'. it was his turn.

"Do you, Domon Kasshu, take Lady Allenby Bizzury to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The Ancient Preist asked him. Domon stood there and stared blankly at him. "Prince Domon?"

"Domon!" Allenby hissed at him angrily.

Chibodee and George smirked lightly, and the Queen held her breath.

"I...I..." Domon stuttered. The crowds whispered among each other eying the Prince confusedly. "I...D...d... Do not.." Domon breathed as Allenby's face dropped. 

"WHAT?!" Allenby screeched. The people once again started to whisper at her reaction.

"I'm sorry Allenby, I can't marry you!" Domon said as he searched the crowd for the right brunette. Finally, he saw Marie Louise and ran down the aisle, leaving a shocked Allenby and a smirking knight and jester.

"Marie!" Domon called to her, Marie stood instantly and shouted back.

"She's not here! I don't know where she went!" Marie said desperately. 

"Dang it!" Domon cursed. He ran out of the garden as fast he could . "Rain?! Where are you?" He asked himself as he ran into the palace, searching for Rain's room. Once there, he found the room empty. He cursed himself as he once again started to run around, making his way to the library where he found only a scholar looking at books. 

"damn it!" Domon seethed. He ran into the kitchen only to see Sai Saici setting tables up.

"Your Highness? What are you-" Sai started but was cut off.

"Did you see a girl with short brown hair, blue eyes... uhh... pretty tall, beautiful... polite..." Domon said trying to describe Rain.

"You mean Lady Rain...?" Sai asked Domon curiously.

"Yes! Yes have you seen her?!" Domon said hoping she was near.

"No... I saw her walk by once, but that was just before your wedding ceremony..." Sai said, watching Domon growl and run out the door.

Finally, Domon thought to check the stable to see a boy playing with a gold noble. '_The only person who would generously give a gold noble to someone right now could be Rain. No one would go out, only Rain could have!_' Domon thought as he ran to the stable boy.

"you! Where'd you get that?!"

"Ah! A-A lady came and g-gave it to me!" The boy cried. "I didn't s-steal it! R-Really!" He stuttered.

"What did she look like?!" Domon said angrily, seeing the boy flinch. "Come on!"

"She h-had b-brown hair a-a-and blue e-eyes... and she was really really p-pretty." The boy said sniffling. 

"Great!" Domon said happily. "I'll come back and give you a reward for your information!" Domon said as he quickly saddled a horse up and was about to go off when he turned back to the boy.   
  
"Um... Which way did she go?" Domon asked. the boy smiled and pointed. Domon looked to see over the bridge was Viadon Forest.

'_I'm coming Rain!_' Domon thought as he galloped towards the forest.

__

A ha! Wrote this nice and Quick! I hope its alright!  
Thanks for all reviewing! I hope you guys all like my story!!!  
  
Lina


	15. At Last!

****

At Last! 

The people in the palace chattered to each other softly, confused as to why the Prince ran out of marriage. Allenby cursed them all silently as she watched them from a window in the second floor. 

"How dare he do that to me?" She said angrily, watching a certain blond haired girl and a fire haired man. "They did something... I know it! That Lady Marie Louise... She has to have something to do with this all..." She said as she glared at them from above.

"They did actually." A young girls voice said from behind Allenby. 

"What the? Who are you?!" Allenby said angrily, staring at the girl. The girl was dressed in a plain cotton dress with an apron over it. She had bark black hair and dark brown eyes.

"My name is Akiko, and I know something that should be very much help to you. I want to get that Marie and her cousin back for taking the last person close to me, and I think you want the same for the Prince, no?" Akiko said slyly.

"What's this information you have?" Allenby asked Akiko curiously.

"Its about that girl, Rain Mikamura..." Akiko said as she looked at Allenby's curious face. 

~*~*~_Palace Courtyard_~*~*~

Marie Louise looked around eagerly, trying to see where the Prince had went. Cecil too, looked around trying to find Rain.

"I can't believe this! He's actually going to get Rain?" Marie said excitedly, "I can't wait!"

"Wait for what?" Cecil asked, seeing George talking to the King and Queen for the moment. 

"The wedding!" Marie said happily. She soon too eyed George speaking with the Queen and King. "He must be explaining their sons odd actions now..." 

Marie listened to the confused nobles talk and smirked a bit.

"where did the Prince go?"

"Who is Rain?"

"Where's Lady Allenby?"

Marie wondered the same thing, where was the lady Allenby? After the Prince had run off, Lady Allenby stormed off into the castle... Marie looked back to the King and Queen to see George walking back, smiling.

"The King is a bit upset, but the Queen in rejoicing." George said smirking as he looked around at the confused people.

"Why is she rejoicing?" Marie asked him in curiosity. 

"Of course because Allenby will not be her daughter in law." George said simply. "I for one wouldn't want her as one." Marie smiled as she looked around to hear the gossip once again.

"hey you two!" A cheery voice said. George and Marie turned to see Chibodee and Shirley came up to them. "So, where's Domon George?"

"How am I supposed to know? He left to find Lady Rain." George said simply.

"An you let him go without following him." Chibodee asked flatly. 

"Well, yeah, what is the matter with that?" George asked him a bit confused. 

"What do you think?!" Chibodee exclaimed. "I don't know about you guys, but I want to see the Oh-So-Stone-Cold Hearted-Prince propose!" George and Marie stared at each other before they both took off to find the Prince, Chibodee and Shirley running off behind them. 

After running through several halls and corridors, they were starting to get agitated. 

"Where are those two?!" Marie said angrily as they went down another hall. 

"Did we check the library?" Chibodee asked.

"Yes, Twice" Shirley replied back tiredly. 

"Kitchens?" Marie piped up.

"Yes, several times actually." George answered back.

"Stables?" A voice chimed out. They turned back to see Cecil and Sai staring at them. Cecil smiled. "We've seen you four running all over for the last past... well, however long it was."

"Yeah... You guys have so far checked both the rooms of Rain and Domon, study, library, Kitchen, they both aren't in the gardens or the courtyard, pretty much everywhere but the Stables." Sai Saici said, the adults staring at him.

"Now why would they be in the stables?" Chibodee asked them slightly annoyed, from be questioned and because they couldn't find Domon.

Sai and Cecil sighed. "What are in the stables?"

"Horses, what else?" Marie said. 

"Now, what do you do with horses?" Sai asked. 

"Ride them." Shirley said. "Do you suppose the two went somewhere on horses?"

"Where else could Rain go without being bothered with people talking about Domon's Marriage?" Cecil asked.

"Viadon Forest!" George exclaimed. "Rain and Domon were trapped there when Rain was dressed as you!" George said thoughtfully. "Why not go there? They had some kind of a bonding time... Its worth a shot to look!"

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Marie said as she dragged George to the stables, everyone trailing behind.

~*~*~_Viadon Forest_~*~*~

Rain stopped her horse and got off gracefully. She guided the horse to the small stream and watched as the horse drank. Rain thought about her and Domon's time here, though short still memorable. "What am I thinking... He's getting married at this moment, and I'm sitting here thinking about him. Ugh..." Rain sighed as she looked around. 

'_So what...? I can find someone better than him... I'll be leaving here as soon as Marie and George finally get together. I won't have to stick around here for very much longer._' Rain thought as she stared as the gleaming water. 

She stared at her reflection bored. '_I should have brought a book from the library..._' Rain thought as she absent mindedly drew swirls in the water. She soon saw a blurry figures' reflection next to hers. Rain screamed as she got up in a flash, clamped her eyes shut, and whipped her fist as hard as she could to the figures head. 

"OW!" The person screamed as she punched him. Rain opened her eyes alarmed to see the Prince Domon, holding his hand to his throbbing cheek. 

"Prince Domon?!" Rain exclaimed. She immediately got down to her knees, dirtying her dress. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hit you! I-It's just that you startled me and I-" Then it hit her. "Wait... Why are you here?"

"Because I came to find you!." Domon said somewhat angrily, seeing Rain wince, he immediately calmed down. "I'm sorry. I should explain huh?"

"Yes, especially to why you are here when you should be marrying Allenby. Or is it that You are here to have your little honeymoon festivities?" Rain said flatly. 

"No... Thats not it..." Domon said somewhat hurt by her words. "Anyways, do you see Allenby anywhere near here?"

Rain looked around for a moment before noticing that Allenby wasn't there... "Oh... Well, yes, explain why you are here. I am quite curious."

"I called the wedding off." Domon said relieved. 

"What? Why? I thought you were in love with her...?" Rain asked confused. Domon laughed softly. 

"No, I thought I did..." Domon started. "But, when I was about to say my vows, I realized, I didn't love her." Domon looked Rain in the eyes. "I love You Rain..."

Rain sat there a moment, thinking she **must** be dreaming. "M-Me...?" Rain stammered. "But... You said that-"

"Yes, you. And no one else." Domon replied. "I know I said some things that must have truly hurt you, and I am sorry for all the things I've said." Domon said sadly. 

"You are forgiven Domon..." Rain said smiling. "So why are you **here**? You still haven't answered that."

"Because." Domon said softly. He gently took Rains' hand, drawing it towards him. "Will you marry me?" Rain stared at him quizzically. 

"Your joking." Rain said startled by his request. "Surely your joking." Rain said again, staring into Domon's eyes seeing he wasn't. "B-But where's Allenby?"

"Somewhere... I'm not really sure... I kind of ran out on her... in the middle of the wedding..." Domon said sheepishly. He heard Rain giggle.

"Yes, My answer is yes Domon..." Rain said sweetly. Domon immediately hugged her close. They broke from their hug, only to stare into each others' gaze, slowly inching closer, until finally, they kissed.

~*~*~_Somewhere...In the Forest_~*~*~

Once at the forest's edge, they all unsaddled and prepared to find the Prince and Rain. Marie, George, Chibodee, Shirley, Cecil, and Sai Saici slowly crept around the forest, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I am beginning to think it was a stupid idea to look here... George..." Chibodee scoffed, receiving a cold glare from the Knight.

"I am positive they are here Chibodee, Now, open your fat eyes and look around!" George hissed from the front as they all continued searching. 

"Look!" Cecil said pointing to two horses waiting by the little stream. 

"Now for sure they're here! Those are the horses from the Royal stables!" Sai said happily. 

"I guess **someone** was wrong..." George and Marie said eying a red Chibodee who looked away.

"Well, they can't be far." Shirley piped up. "Let's hurry and find them!" They all took off trying to search for the Prince and Rain. 

Suddenly, Sai Saici and George grabbed Marie and Cecil's hands, stopping them abruptly, and also making Chibodee and Shirley bump into the two from behind. They slowly slid behind the two horses which eyed them even more suspiciously.

"Wh-" Cecil started but was stopped when Sai's hand covered her mouth tightly. He and George motioned to the others to be quiet, and they pointed under the horses,

There, from under the horses were the Prince and Rain, embracing each other tightly, also, they noted were kissing. George and Marie gaped a bit, then turned away beet red, Chibodee and Shirley both looked away on sight, and Cecil and Sai gaped openly.

"Cecil!" Marie hissed, trying to close her eyes. It was a useless attempt for Cecil tried to swipe Marie's hands away, ending only to Marie loosing her balance. "EEP!" She squeaked as she fell backwards, grabbing hold to anything, which just happened to be the horses mane. 

The horse neighed loudly on surprise, rearing on its hind legs. Rain and Domon stopped immediately, staring at the horses only to see six figures behind the first horse which darted towards the forest. 

"George?! Chibodee?! Lady Shirley?!" Domon screeched turning a bright red.

"Marie?! Cecil?! Sai Saici?!" Rain asked shocked, blushing a bit herself.

"What are you all doing here?" Domon and Rain demanded angrily.

"Well... Uh..." Chibodee stammered uneasily. "George here will explain!" He said, patting George hard on the back, each time pushing him forward more and more. 

"Um... The thing is..." George said giving a glare at Chibodee who smiled back.

"The reason why we are here is to find the Prince and his to-be bride." Shirley answered for the two.

"The King and Queen are waiting for you and your Bride Domon, aren't you going to go back to the castle an have your wedding?" Marie asked, looking at them smiling.

"We're coming." Domon answered, taking Rain's hand in his and walked towards them all. "Shall we get going? You don't want my parents to wait, right Rain?"

"Well... No... But... my horse ran off..." Rain said, looking for the horse in the trees. 

"C'mon! All the Kingdom is waiting! we don't have time to look for a horse." Chibodee said impatiently. "Domon get on that horse!" Domon mumbled but did so. "Now, Rain up you go too!" Chibodee said, making Rain flush.

"Wait-What?" Rain said but squeaked as Chibodee picked her up by the waist and put her on Domon's lap, sitting sideways. 

"There!" Chibodee said triumphantly. "Now, let's get to that wedding!" Everyone sighed at Chibodee's rushing, and Rain and Domon blushed a bit. But, they quickly walked back, got the other horses and began their short ride back to the palace. 

__

Bah! Sorry this took so long! Well... I hope you all like it. I really  
really REALLY suck at Fluffs, so I know it wasn't so great... I'm sorry  
about that too! Welps, I'm going to get on the next chapter! I'm going   
to try and finish this story before school starts again!

Lina


	16. Together for the Moment

****

Together for The Moment

Allenby watched from the high tower as the Prince brought his new bride home, followed by his close friends. Akiko's words echoed through her head, giving fuel to her fire of revenge. As she saw them approach the gates, She stood and walked down the winding stairs.

"If they think they can do this to me, they thought wrong..." Allenby whispered to herself angrily. She finally reached the main floor to see Domon and the others coming her way. Allenby quickly hid in the shadows as they passed her by chattering happily. She glared at them as she silently followed. 

'_They must be going to the King and Queen, It's only fitting you explain why you run off in the middle of your wedding and come back with another bride..._' Allenby seethed as she slipped in the closing doors of the dining hall where Domon's parents sat.

"Domon!" His mother cried. "Where have you been?!"

"Hello Mother, I've been out to fetch my real Love." Domon said lovingly as he held Rain closer. Allenby felt the urgent need to gag.

"And may we ask who your Love is Domon?" The King inquired as he looked at Rain. "I don't remember seeing her face ever in any court events..." Rain looked down a bit ashamed. 

"She is Lady Cecil's lost sister. I met her... a few days before the wedding!" Domon said, receiving an odd frown from his parents. 

"Hm... Isn't that a tad bit hasty Domon?" His mother inquired. Domon shook his head vigorously.

"Not at all!" Domon said happily. "It was love at first sight!"

"Well... If your sure..." The King said uneasily.

"I'm sure! And we can have our wedding first thing tomorrow!" Domon said triumphantly. "We don't want to keep the guests waiting."

"hm... If you are sure, then it shall be done. I shall tell the guests now. My Lady?" The king said as he held out his hand for the Queen who took it graciously and they walked out. 

"I cannot believe it!" Marie squealed with Shirley. "They're finally getting married!" Rain blushed furiously.

"Yeah its about time too." Chibodee said.

"I agree." George said, earning him and Chibodee a glare from Domon.

"Wow! Its so romantic!" Cecil said, her eyes glowing with envy.

"You can learn something from Domon for once, Sai Saici." George and Chibodee joked as they all happily walked out of the room chattering about tomorrows festivities.

Once the Door closed, Allenby got out from the shadows. her eyes lit with a fire of revenge. 

"Oh, a happy day it shall be, Prince Domon and **_Servant_** Rain..." Allenby hissed to herself. "I will not sit back and watch this... this... wedding of a Prince and servant go on!" Allenby grinned maliciously. "I would know of course..."

~*~*~_Next Day_~*~*~

Rain sat in her room as Marie and Shirley fretted over her make-up and hair. 

"Oh! I'm so excited!" Marie squealed as she applied some eye make-up on Rain's eyes. 

"I know! Rain, you'll finally be with Domon!" Shirley said happily. 

The two skillfully put Rain's hair into an elegant bun, adding a white hair band with a semi-thick veil to cover her face.

"Rain, aren't you excited?" Marie asked Rain who was so silent.

"Yeah, you're being to quiet, you should be very excited and giddy! But instead your silent.... Is something wrong?" Shirley asked Rain, making her turn to them.

"I'm afraid..." Rain mumbled.

"Oh, it'll be over before you know it! Don't be getting cold feet now." Shirley said in an assuring voice.

"No, it's not that... It's just..." Rain looked at them, and they stared back confused. "I just have a bad feeling... Like somethings going to happen..."

"Don't worry! It's your wedding day, and if anything is going to happen, its you going to have a husband." Marie said firmly. "Now, where is our little flower girl?"

As if on cue, Cecil walked in wearing a white dress and a flower hair band. "How do I look?"

"Like the perfect flower girl, now, get ready!" Marie scolded.

"I think you two should as well!" Rain said happily as she walked to the closet, pulling out two white dresses. "here you are Shirley... And for you, Marie."

"What?!" Shirley and Marie squeaked.

"But we're not getting married!" Marie stammered.

"I know, But When I was traveling, I was in a town where the Bride had some of her closest friends be with her by the alter. I didn't get it, but I guess I want you to be up there, because you two have helped us so much, and Chibodee and George too. Domon and I both want all four of you up there with us." Rain said sincerely. "And not to mention our Flower girl Cecil and Ring boy Sai Saici."

"Oh.. Thank you Rain, but we couldn't..." Shirley started but was cut off by Rain.

"I will not take no as an answer, now go get changed!" Rain said, demanding them. They paused a minute, before they gave up and walked to their rooms getting ready.

~*~*~_Lady Allenby's Room_~*~*~

Allenby stood in front of her mirror somewhat evilly. She wore a black velvet dress that was plain and simple, a cut off at the shoulders. In the middle, Allenby showed off a golden locket, which she fingered gleefully. 

"If you want to steal my greatest day... I will do the same to you my Dear Rain..." Allenby snickered evilly. 

A knock at her door brought Allenby out of her revenge plan.

"Who is it?!" She snapped.

"It's me." The childish girl voice replied. 

"Come in." Allenby commanded as Akiko entered silently like a cat, her feet not making any noise. 

"Lady Allenby, its almost time for the wedding to take place." Akiko said monotonously. The girl wore a deep crimson dress with ruby colored heeled shoes; a gift from Allenby.

"Well, shall we not go then?" Allenby said staring at herself in the mirror. 

"Let's..." Akiko said as she walked out 3 steps behind Allenby as they walked off to the wedding ceremony.

~*~*~_Ceremony_~*~*~

The people arrived once again, wondering who was the mystery Princess. They sat down whispering quietly as they saw the Prince Standing at the alter by the priest accompanied by the Jester Chibodee , Kight George, and a boy, Sai Saici holding the rings in a pillow.

The orchestra started to slowly playing, signaling the start of the wedding. People hushed as they saw a young girl, Lady Cecil, come out holding a basket of flower petals, throwing them on the floor in front of her. People were more confused when two more women came out, the Lady Shirley and Lady Marie Louise, both dressed in an elegant white dress that was frills and laces. 

Finally, the Bride came out, wearing a beautifully sewn gown, pale white, crystals shaped like raindrops decorated the top and bottom. The Bride's face covered by the veil. She walked up to the alter, where Shirley, Marie and Cecil walked to the side, like the men. Domon and Rain faced each other.

Domon smiled as he lifted the veil, ignoring the whispers of "_who's that_?" and "_have you seen her before_?". Rain blushed a bit, looking down, but was reassured by Domon's kind look. 

The Priest cleared his throat, the orchestra did a slowly crescendo until finally they stopped playing all together.

"We are gathered here today to witness the wedding of The Prince Domon and His Lady Rain." Once again the people hushed to whisper. The Priest cleared his throat again. The Priest went through the wedding vows ever slowly, making Rain and Domon quite impatient. Finally, he got to the _I do_'s. 

"Do you , Domon, Take this young fair woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and to hold, for now until death do you part?"

"I do." Domon said smiling happily. 

"And do you, Rain, take this young man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and to hold until death do you part?"

"I do." Rain said happily, smiling at Domon, blushing a bit.

"Then, by the holy power vested in Me, I-" The Priest started but was cut off.

"Halt!" A voice shouted in the far back of the crowds. 

The Lady Allenby strode forth triumphantly. "I have to object to this type of wedding."

"What do you mean 'this type' of wedding?" The king asked angrily.

"Oh, sire, you did not know?" Allenby asked him innocently. 

"Allenby, whatever are you speaking of?" Domon hissed angrily. 

"Oh, now dear Domon, don't act coy! You know what I'm talking about!" Allenby said sweetly. "You know all about Little Miss Rain." She said smiling devilishly. 

"I don't have an idea. Get out of here!" Domon yelled furiously, his face growing pale along with Rain's.

"Oh Domon... Don't you remember? How Little Rain was first your dear servant?" Allenby asked.

"What?!" The King roared. "I knew she looked familiar!"

"Lady... um... Rain. Explain this." The Queen asked unsure.

"She was a servant! But she is really the sister of lady Cecil as I said!" Domon yelled back in Rain's defense.

"It's true!" Cecil said running up to Rain. "She is my lost sister!"

"Really?" A voice said. "Did you all forget the fact I was in the same room as you were when your dear Uncle made that plan?" Akiko strode forth and took her place by Allenby. The two looked like the devil and a loyal servant.

"What are you speaking of?" Domon asked a bit scared of the answer.

"Rain never did tell you the **whole** story did she?" Allenby asked smirking.

"Allenby!" Rain said fiercely. 

"Oh, I'm sorry Rain? Am I not to mention that you **lied** to the Prince, saying you were a Princess, when really you are a servant?" The people gasped and whispered loudly, everyone shocked of the real truth; A Prince marrying a **Servant**?!

"No..." Rain mumbled. Shirley and Marie came forth to hold Rain up, seeing her sway.

Domon stood silent for awhile. "I don't care... And! How would you know! She really **IS** the sister of Cecil! You have no proof! Only what you hear from that child there!" Domon said pointing to the smirking Akiko.

"Oh, I have Proof..." Allenby said devilishly. "My proof is in this locket!" She held the locket for all to see. "When I was born, my mother and Father had an artist sketch a locket picture of my mother and I; me in her arms. But, soon after the locket was finished and around my neck, there was a raid." Cecil's eyes widened horrendously. "I was kidnapped and taken back to a wealthy town where I was sold, to a Wealthy couple who couldn't have children. And, That is how I became lady Allenby."

"It... It can't be!" Marie said shocked. 

"Oh, but it is.. my dear **Cousin**..." Allenby said sarcastically. "And sister dear, did you ever notice our resemblance?" She asked, staring at Cecil.

"This... This is inexcusable!" The King roared infuriated. "Guards!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. 

From around a corner, out came Argo and Nastasha followed by the lesser guards. 

"Arrest that... Woman!" The King said in spite, glaring at Rain who clung to Domon.

"Rain... Come..." Nastasha said sorrowfully as she grabbed Rain.

"No... Please!" Domon said, looking at his Father with Pleading eyes. 

"Take her away." King Kasshu replied. Argo grabbed Rain, making it look forceful, and started to take her away. 

"Ah! Domon!" Rain said trying to reach for Domon.

"No! Father! Stop this!" Domon shouted trying to reach Rain but was stopped by the other guards.

"Dear... Please!" The Queen said, seeing her son fighting his way to Rain. "Stop this.." She watched this go on, Rain and Domon fighting to be together.

"I will not! This I will **not** tolerate!" He said forcefully. 

"But cannot you see how much your son loves her!? I do not **care** about status! I will not let you take my son's happiness away from him! He loves her and is that not enough to let you approve of their marriage?!" The Queen said, her voice rising. It was a rare occasion to see the Queen ever raise her voice, and those who did see, never spoke of her frightening fury.

"I will not have him marry a servant." The King said calmly, a tad bit of fear etched on his face.

"You... I didn't know you'd be thick headed at times like these! Your son is in love with someone, he cannot change that! You **will** let him marry her or-"

"I will not hear of it!" He yelled storming off into the palace. She looked back to see Rain being dragged off.

"Rain!" Domon screamed one last time as he fell to the ground defeated.

"Well, I think it's time we took our leave..." Allenby said to Cecil as they started to walk off.

"You..." Marie said dangerously. "You've ruined everything... **Everything** They've worked so hard to get!" Marie yelled infuriated. 

George, Shirley, Chibodee, Cecil, Sai, and Domon turned to look at Marie. Her body was tight, her hands clenched until her knuckles turned stark white, her bangs covered her face. 

With a yell of anger, Marie looked up at Allenby, charged at her, and threw her fist with all her energy at her...

**__**

TCB!

Ohhhhhh! I feel bad for making this so sad! Well, not really kinda sad...   
You get what I mean! I hope you all like this chapter! Welps, I got to   
stop now! Until next time!!!

Lina  



	17. Torn apart

****

Torn Apart...

__

Long awaited chapter! Sorrie everyone  
for the long, annoying wait!

Everyone turned to the loud harsh sound of skin on skin. Everyone turned to see Marie red faced with burning fury as Lady Allenby lay on the floor squealing.

"You!" Marie spat out angrily. George and the others stared at Marie wide eyed. "How**dare** you even show your face around here!" She once again charged at Allenby, held back by George and Chibodee.

"Get her away from me!" Allenby screeched, backing away, Akiko following with a pale face.

"Get back here!" Marie yelled again, ignoring the crude comments of their audience. She jumped again, trying to get out of the strong hold of George and Chibodee. "If it wasn't for you, they'd be together and happy!!!"

"Marie! Please!" George said holding her back, "Stop this right now!" That earned him an unintentional elbow to the face, for Marie wasn't listening. Once he let go, Marie got out of Chibodee's grasp and tried to lunge at Allenby to squealed in fright, scrambling away in an instant.

"Marie!" Shirley said angrily, pulling the smaller girl up with an unknown source of strength. "Stop this nonsense this instant!" She said dangerously low. Marie snapped out of her angry insanity in an instant. 

"Its all true, my dear Marie. Anyways, if you dare to touch me again, I swear by my deceased parents I will kill you!" Allenby said angrily with false confidence. 

"And if you try to, I swear by **our** parents, I will kill **you** with my bare hands!" Cecil shouted at her angrily. "No, **both** of you!" She said, acknowledging Akiko's presence.

"Let's go..." Allenby said angrily to Akiko, feeling her cheek gingerly. As they walked away, the crowds slowly whispered and walked away. 

"Where is Domon...?" Sai piped up. They searched over the crowds to see that Domon was standing, staring off in the direction that they took Rain. 

"Domon..." Marie said, going to him, putting a hand on his shoulder comfortingly. She felt all his muscles tense up immediately. "Are you alright?"

"..." Domon stood silent, not looking at her in the face. "How would I describe it... ?" Domon said, a laugh coming out of his mouth, but only sounded like a dogs bark. "I just had the most important person ripped from me in less than 5 minutes!" Domon screamed infuriated. He dropped to the floor and pounded it repeatedly. 

"Domon! Stop it!" Cecil said trying to pry his arm away from the floor. "This isn't helping Rain at all you fool!" Cecil screamed again. He looked at her with tear in his eyes. "Your not helping Rain..." She repeated.

"There's no way I can help her! Thats the problem!" Domon said in pure frustration. "My father will never let me marry a servant!"

"But what other way is there...?" Shirley asked to everyone silently. They stared at the floor not knowing any answer to the question. 

"Wait... Who said that there was no way?" Chibodee said slyly. "Cause i know one, but its Domon biggest decision." 

"What?! Tell me!" Domon said getting up instantly. 

"Domon, what were you willing to sacrifice, for your being together with Rain?" Chibodee asked seriously. Everyone stared at him, not knowing that Chibodee could get so serious. 

"I would sacrifice anything to be with her! I don't care what it is! Anything! I swear it!" Domon pleaded. 

"Well, no Prince would ever be able to marry a servant, but what about another peasant? That's never a problem, right?" Chibodee said, whilst everyone stared at him quizzically.

"You want Rain to marry someone else?! That's absurd!" Shirley said slapping the back of his head. 

"Yeah you idiot!" Marie said exasperated. "Like Domon will be happy after that!"

"Noooo! You've got it all wrong!" Chibodee said, earning a confused look from everyone. He sighed heavily. "Duh! Domon gets to play a Servant, freed and now a citizen, buying off the troublesome lying woman, named Rain Mikamura, to go help him live off in the country side!" He finished, exaggerating his voice dramatically. 

"Lord almighty!" George said astounded. "The Jester has a brain!" Everyone laughed and applauded Chibodee's thinking. 

"Hey! I may be a jester, but I've got a brain too!" Chibodee pouted as Shirley pecked him on the cheek. 

"Domon, what do you think?" Marie asked. Domon stood there in deep thought, his face unreadable.

"I said, I would do anything to be with Rain, even if it means I have to give up my nobility, I will. When do we go get rain back?!" He said eagerly.

"I don't know yet, but one thing is for sure, I'm going." Chibodee stated.

"So am I." George said firmly.

"What?!" Domon said, his and everyone's eyes growing large. "Why?! George-what about Marie?! And Chibodee-what about Shirley?!"

"I'm not letting you go out and live a good life while I'm stuck here trying to explain to your parents." Chibodee said poutingly. 

"Same here." Added George. "And please, I can't imagine Domon actually working, so I'd better go and help him." he said plainly.

"I'm going too." Marie said. Shirley nodded in agreement.

"We're not staying here, not without them two." Shirley said, pointing to George and Chibodee. "Its final."

"And after all our hard work!" Marie added cheerfully. "We're going to see our Rain and Domon get together! At last!!!" Everyone giggled as Domon sighed heavily.

"Are you all insane?!" Domon cried exasperated. "It'll be **treason**! I might be able to get away with it, but you all... you'll all be... banished, or hanged!" Domon said, pleading with his friends who gave him the solid look of no.

"We are willing to do it. We're all kind of in the same position, aren't we?" Shirley asked. They all looked at each other confused. "Look, me and Marie are nobles, only allowed to marry other nobles. For us, its also going to be impossible." She said, taking hold of Chibodee's outstretched hand.

"It's true... Even if George is a knight, some what of a noble... I know my father would never approve..." Marie said, looking at George sadly. "It would be, disgraceful to him..." 

"Then its settled!" Cecil and Sai said together. "we're all going!!!" Everyone turned to the two young teens and gave them a startled look. "We're going too!" Cecil snapped as everyone looked at them skeptically. 

Marie sighed heavily as her cousin gave her a stubborn look. "Its better to take her with us before she and Sai Saici follow us..." Sai and Cecil snickered happily. 

"Another thing to add," Chibodee said, silencing them all. "Its most likely your Parents Domon, will 

"now... To go and get Rain..." Domon said as the others started to talk about the preparations...

~*~*~_The Jail Cells..._~*~*~

Rain sat in the cell, still in her wedding dress crying softly. Her dress newly stained from the dirt as the guards dragged her to the cells.

'_how...? how did this happen...?_' Ran thought as she remembered how smoothly everything went...Until.. '_Damn that Allenby!_' Rain thought with pure hate. '_If she... If she didn't!_' Rain couldn't even finish her sentence for she was boiling with anger. She slowly thought of Domon to calm herself down. 

'_Domon... Where are you...?_' Rain thought as she once again, started to cry.

  
_~*~*~The Next Day_~*~*~

That morning, Rain was violently awakened by a guard who shook her mercilessly. 

"Up woman!" he shouted in her face, his breath mingling in Rains' face. She turned away at having the sudden urge to puke.

He pulled her out the door as she saw other guards doing the same to other servants. She saw the bright lights of the morning and winced. Was she to be killed? She stepped into the light to see the crowds of people staring and talking, and a round man standing and yelling out prices. That made Rain pale; she was going to be sold!

"Now," The round man started out. " Here are a few servants, a little, how you say, in need to training. But, they are hard workers, and very good for their price." He man said. A soldier dragged the girl next to Rain up to stand next to the man. 

As they continued the selling, Rain thought only of Domon. '_I'm never going to see him... ever again..._' Rain thought as she sniffled a bit. The soldier brought up some more servants, one by one, until Rain felt a hand grab her, bringing her to reality where she started to shake in fear.

"Now, this young lady here, is quite the mischievous one." The man said, looking at Rain gleefully. "Of course, she's a little hard to handle, but I may add, very good in cleaning and such. One gold noble for her! Do we have a buyer?" He scanned the crowd, the people talking amongst themselves. "Come on now, don't be shy! Speak up!"

"I will." A man said, wearing a hunting cap, a plain white shirt, and a pair of worn out breeches. Rain couldn't bear to see who her buyer was.

'_its probably an old fart who just wants some fun..._' Rain thought in disgust as the Seller slowly bid her off. Rain sighed. '_I might as well take a peek..._' Rain thought as she slowly looked up from the floor. There stood the man in the hat, white shirt and breeches smiling at her, making her heart leap. 

__

hehehehhehe! Sorry everyone, its a blasted cliffhanger!  
I know you all **must** hate me for it, but it makes it so   
much more fun! ^.^_ don't you think so? Well, I hope you  
all like this, its shorter than usual, but its better than   
nothing! bye for now!_

Lina


	18. Down the Road

****

Down the Road

__

The new chapter! FINALLY! =)

Rain looked at her buyer with wide eyes. The tall young man had jet black hair, his face had a smile and a cross shaped scar on his cheek. Rain felt her eyes start to tear up but held it back. A small smile touched her lips as she thanked God for this.

"And Sold to the young man there!" The seller bellowed out loudly as the guards brought Rain down to her one and only, Domon.

Rain felt the urge to run and hug him but sustained her actions. '_What would people think if a slave ran up to her new master?_' She thought as she approached him.

"Here you are, now be off." The guard snapped as he turned around and walked away. Domon tied a rope around Rain's hand and put her into an awaiting cart. Once on their way, where no one was in sight, Domon sighed and took off Rain's ropes.

"I hated to do that to you Rain, but it was the only to make it seem more believable." Domon said apologetically.

"I understand Domon, but, may I ask, are you doing here?" Rain said, staring at him. He smiled widely.

"You and I are off to go start a farm. Well..." Domon started but was interrupted by a small cough. Rain and Domon turned to look at all the others wearing commoner clothes. "Well, they're coming along too."

"WHAT?!" Rain said surprised. "But.. But! You all will be in serious trouble! Domon, you especially! Please, reconsider this." Rain pleaded with them, but they only stared back stubbornly.

"Sorry Rain, but we can't live without Chibodee and George." Shirley said smiling, Marie behind her nodding.

"If we do not go with you two, our father's will have us married to other men, and that's the last thing we could want." Marie said. As she saw Rain's eyes wonder to the two younger teens, she scowled a bit at them. "Yes, your wondering why we brought these two as well. We couldn't go without them, or else they'd ruin our escape plans."

"Oh.. I see... But still... This plan seems so..." Rain said, thinking of the right words to say.

"Extreme?" George answered for her. Rain nodded as she looked around.

"Yes, a tad extreme... I'm afraid all of you will be punished, and on my account... or at least part of it." Rain said quietly.

"Rain, please!" Cecil said smiling ear to ear. "Its our decision. No one else has given any comment to make us go or any opinion." She said putting her hands on hips. "And don't even think you can change any of our minds anyways!"

"Alright alright" Rain said laughing. "So, are we to leave right away?" Everyone nodded eagerly. "Ha ha! Then what are we waiting for?" Rain said as everyone smiled and they started their road to a new life. At least, for the moment...

_A Few Weeks Later, At The Palace_

"**_WHAT_**?!" The King roared. "What do you _mean_ you haven't found them yet?!" he yelled wrathfully at the serving man.

"I-I'm sorry y-your highness!" He said meekly. "W-We've searched e-everywhere, b-b-but no one's seemed t-to have s-seen him or the o-others s-since!" he answered quickly, his head bowing all the way to the floor.

"Then **_WHERE_** could they have **_GONE_**?!" the King roared to the serving man again.

"I-I don't know H-Highness!" He cried, looking up, his face white and his hands shaky and sweaty. "p-please sir! We'll search again!"

"Good! now search harder! **_NOW OUT OF MY SIGHT!_**" He yelled, getting to his feet. This was all the serving man needed to burst from the room in fear. The King sighed and sat down heavily.

The kingdom was in a frenzy since the sudden disappearance of the Prince and his fellows. For the servants in the palace, it was mayhem! The people serving the King were yelled at constantly by the Kings foul mood and cursed by him beyond imagination. The nobles too were curious at the disappearance of the Prince, and were now wondering if he had been kidnapped or worse.

Lady Allenby, for some reason unknown to all, was still staying at the palace, and like the king, was in a bad mood, if not worse than the King. She paced the halls as if the Prince would pop out of no where and ask for her hand in marriage. And when (of course) he didn't, she'd go back to her room and snapped at anyone who dared to knock on her door.

And once again, Allenby returned from her hall-hunt for the Prince in failure, her mood once again sour and her temper ever short. As soon as Allenby sat down, there came an bothersome knock at the door.

"What?!" She cried with vehemence.   
  
"Lady Allenby." A young voice said somewhat in annoyance.

"What?" She snapped, turning around angrily. Before her stood Akiko, a young servant girl who's icy glare was one to rival Allenby's. "What do you want?" She asked, glaring at the girl.

"I have found some information." Akiko explained, her face void of any emotion. Allenby's ears perked up to this information instantly, making her whirl around.

"What information? Tell me now!" Allenby demanded angrily, but unlike the other servants, Akiko did not flinch at the anger in Allenby's voice.

"Humph." Akiko grunted loudly. "Don't try and order me around Allenby. I know you want this information, so don't try and force it out of me, I'm not in the mood." Akiko replied and brushed pass Allenby, ignoring the fierce glare and redness on Allenby's face.

"Anyways, I have certain information of Prince Domon and Rain." Akiko continued slowly. Allenby fought the urge to scream for Akiko to hurry up, her hands clenched at her sides, knuckles white. "I heard that they're off in the country side, together with those other... people..." Akiko said carelessly.

"So thats where they are!" Allenby cried out happily. "After all this time, they've been there! And we've checked everywhere else but there! wonderful!" Allenby said gleefully, about to jump for joy, but with a glance at Akiko, she gained her cold exterior once again. "Akiko!" The younger girl walked up obediently. "I want you to arrange my carriage to the countryside! If anyone asks, make up any story you'd like, but you may not speak of any searching for the Prince!"

"Yes, your _highness_." Akiko said sarcastically, adding in a smirk as she turned and left the fuming Allenby to pack her things.

"The **nerve** of that girl..." Allenby said darkly as she strutted to pack her things.

_Out somewhere_...

The sun beat down on them fiercely, making them sweat heavily. The 3 men walked back to the farm house looking tired and hungry.

A young lady with golden hair walked out of the house, throwing some water on the dirt. "Hurry up, lunch is ready!" she yelled at them.

"Its about time Marie..." a man with flame orange hair said in a weary voice.

"hush it George." she said as she made her way back into the house.

"Are they back?" Another girl asked.

"Yes Shirley, finally." Marie answered as they guys came in and headed for the kitchen.

"Hey, what do you mean finally?" a man with blue hair with a bit of pink in the front asked pouting. "We've been workin' our hides off since the sun came out!"

"Stop whining Chibodee." Shirley said, silencing him at once.

"Rain?" the last man asked out loud.

"Rain, Sai and Cecil went to the market. They must be on their way back right about now." Marie said, referring to the last three people missing.

"Oh..." Domon said dejectedly as everyone sat around the table and began their meal.

_Marketplace_

"Hurry!" Rain said as she impatiently waited for Sai Saici and Cecil. "we're already late as it is!"

"But Rain! I really, _really_, **_really _**wanted that-" Cecil started but was cut off by Rain's icy glare.

"I know you wanted that beautiful brooch, but please! To argue, then try stealing it?! Please Cecil!" Rain said exasperated as she walked quickly back home.

"Ya know Cecil..." Sai started as they hurried to keep up with Rain.

"Yes Sai, I know. I was wrong! Please shut up." Cecil said in an irritated voice.

As the three hurried along, they didn't notice a pair of strangely cloaked people following them in the strong heat.

Finally, they made it back home. Rain ran inside and entered the kitchen to see everyone sitting and taking a break.

"I'm sorry we're late." Rain said plastering a smile on her face. "We had some... Difficulties on our way home..." She said, glancing back at Cecil.

"What?! I said I was sorry already!" Cecil said again.

"Oh, what did she do now?" Marie said, eying her cousin.

"She tried to steal a brooch." Rain said. "The one with the jewel in the middle and is embroidered in a vine like metal?"

"That one again?" Chibodee asked her amazed. "That's what now, three-no four times in a row?"

"At this rate, you'll get us found out in no time. People **do** recognize you, Cecil." George said sternly. Cecil's face saddened and she looked down at the floor.

"But George... Its so beautiful... I really want it..." Cecil mumbled sadly. Rain and Domon stared at each other for a moment before sighing.

"You know it's expensive." Domon started, noting that Cecil nodded sadly. "And we are working hard for the money just to keep this little farm going." She again nodded sadly. Domon sighed heavily. "And so, your going to work hard for the money we're gonna use to buy it for you." Everyone turned and looked at Domon wide-eyed.

"Your going to **what**?!" Marie and Cecil cried at the same time.

"Your going to spoil the girl Domon!" Shirley said, Chibodee and George nodding in agreement.

"Well, I think its better this way..." Rain said pondering aloud.

"Yeah, its better than her trying to steal it again, for the thirteenth time..." Sai Saici said aloud, forgetting about how many times they thought she really tried to steal it.

"WHAT!? Thirteen?!" Marie cried. "Cecil!"

"I'm sorry! But thank you so, so, so very much Domon and Rain!" Cecil cried going and hugging both fiercely. Domon blushed and tried to get out of her tight hold as Rain laughed merrily.

_A Little Ways Away_...

Unknown to Domon and the others, two ladies stood far off watching them intently. Both their eyes glittering angrily as they turned and stalked away stealthily.

_A Few Days Later_

Rain, Shirley and Marie Louise strolled through the town purchasing items here and there.

"Rain, is that all we need?" Marie asked as she looked down at the bundles of soaps, clothes, and such things, making sure they were all accounted for.

"Let's see... We've got the cloth for the men's new shirts right?" Rain asked.

"no, I don't think so... Oh, yes, here they are!" Marie said pulling out different cloths of white, cream, black and blue. "Shall we head back now?"

"Yes... Let's hurry. I have a bad feeling... Something's wrong..." Shirley said as she looked around. "Come on."

Marie and Rain stared at Shirley puzzled. What could go wrong? They shrugged Shirley's ill feelings off and headed back to the farm.

"There's nothing to worry about Shirley." Marie said as they strode up to the house. "There's no way anyone would find us out here."

Shirley, still looking tense, quickened her pace to the house. "I don't know, I just cant shake this feeling..." She got to the house and opened the door, practically jumping inside.

"Shirley, don't worry." Rain said opening the door and letting Marie in first before following. "I'm sure you're just coming down with something."

"I hope so..." Shirley mumbled as they entered the kitchen. As they started to pack things away and start cooking, Cecil and Sai Saici burst into the room.

"We gotta hide! NOW!" Sai Saici said nearly yelling. Both seemed out of breath and very panicked. "hurry!!!" He said as he started to push Rain out of the door and into the living room, Cecil doing the same to Marie and Shirley.

"what is the meaning of this? Whats wrong with you two?!" Rain shouted as she tried to turn around. '_For such a little guy, Sai Saici sure is pretty strong!_' Rain thought as she resisted him.

"We've been found!" Cecil said from behind Marie and Shirley. "I saw Akiko! She was following us around as we were taking care of the animals! Hurry! We gotta get out of here and get Domon them!" The two younger teens finally managed to get Rain them out of the house and pulled them along towards the fields where Domon was.

"Domon!" Rain said as she fought to keep up with the rapidly running Sai Saici.

"Hey guys!" Domon said. He must have seen the distraught faces of Sai and Cecil for his face soon turned dark. "Whats wrong?" he asked in a nervous voice.

"Akiko was here!!!" Sai said quickly. "We gotta get outta here! If Akiko's here, that means that-"

"Allenby..." George breathed out. He came to stand next to Domon with Chibodee behind him and looked past Sai Saici and the girls.

"Yeah! Of course that hag'll be here too! So lets get out of here!!!" Cecil cried out. She noticed Domon them looking past her and Sai, so she turned to see glittering sea blue eyes glaring coldly at her. "uh...."

"What was that about a **hag**, little Cecil Dear?" Allenby asked in a cold tone. "Why ever would you call your own sister a hag?" She asked in a fake concerned voice.

"Your not my sister." Cecil growled. Allenby's eyes flared with anger as she fought to control her anger. Behind Allenby soon appeared Nastasha and Argo with a small company of soldiers, extra horses, and a carriage. They approached Domon and the others silently.

"Your Highness..." Nastasha started. "your father has sent us here to see to your safe return to the palace..." She said bowing slightly.

Domon glared at Allenby hard, pulling Rain closer to him. Chibodee and George did the same to Shirley and Marie Louise as the soldiers circled them from escape. Cecil clung to the back of Marie's dress as Sai Saici too glared hard at Akiko, making her shrink back a bit. The groups hopes and dreams shattered before them as they were found out and to be taken back to the palace. Domon looked at Rain sadly as she smiled a bit. Domon held his head high as he stared hard at Nastasha and Allenby.

"I will go back, but if any, _any_ harm what so _ever_ happens to Rain, or anyone of them, I will see to it that you are punished... _severely_." DOmon said as squeezed Rain's hand one last time, and then let go, making his way to the horse Argo had waiting for him. He got on swiftly, Chibodee and George following his lead and getting onto a horse whilst Marie and Shirley got into an awaiting carriage.

Rain and Sai watched as they left, and the remaining guards put them into shackles and were led back to the castle by foot. Rain blinked her tears away quickly so that the guards wouldn't see them. '_I won't cry... I've Got to be strong... _' she thought in her head as she bit her cheek, holding back her river of tears.

_In the Carriage_

Allenby sat smirking as she looked out the carriage window at the scenery. Marie Louise was silent, her eyes glaring at her feet and her lips pursed into a thin line. Shirley sat thinking of the situation. What was to become of Rain and Sai? What would happen to the guys when they talked with the king? would they be together? The thoughts ran through her head, all with no answer in sight. The silence in the carriage was suffocating, and with every passing minute, both Shirley and Marie grew more and more angry. Finally, they could take it no more.

"What did you plan to accomplish by doing this?" Shirley asked through clenched teeth. "You aren't going to have Domon now, nor ever. What was the point of doing this?" she growled, her eyes glittering angrily.

"I didn't plan to gain anything." Allenby replied nonchalantly. "I knew he'd never marry me, but, thats not the reason." she turned away from the window to smile sweetly at Shirley.

"Then what was?!" Marie cried, her fist clenched in her lap, her knuckles white. "What was your reason? Please! Intrigue us?! Why did you do this to us?" She shouted, shooting her head up to glare fiercely at Allenby, her sea green eyes brimming with tears.

Allenby looked away, avoiding Marie Louise's eyes. Shirley looked at Allenby's face and saw what looked to be a look of sadness and regret, but as soon as she saw it, it disappeared and was replaced by the cold facade once again. "I did it because one, he had to chose her over me! She was nothing but a slave, and still he chose her!" Her eyes gleamed with tears, ready and waiting to spill over. "And Two! two..." Allenby's voice cracked as she spoke, turning to look at Marie with her cold eyes almost tearing. "Two because I knew you were my sister! It hurt to see you always with her... So close, like the sister I've always dreamed of!" Shirley and Marie stared at her, shocked. They could see the rage in Allenby's eyes, and yet, there was a look of deep hurt in her eyes as well.

"I never knew." Marie said, her voice calm and her eyes back on her hands in her lap. "If I had, I would have loved to be the sister you've always wanted." She looked up at Allenby with pity written all over her face. "But, it's too late for that now. I won't forgive you, and you'll never have the sister you've always dreamed of."

Allenby laughed as she waved her hand in the air, as if trying to shoo away a fly. "I am not asking you to forgive me. I wouldn't dream of asking you. I don't care about having a sister anymore. I only want my revenge, and I have it. I don't need you, or the infamous Prince Domon either." She said haughtily as she turned out to look at the scenery once again.

Both Shirley and Marie Louise stared at Allenby with pity as they rode closer and closer to the palace where all would be decided...

__

To Be Continued...

Hey everyone! I'm sorrie i haven't written in such   
a long time! I hope you can all forgive me! Oh, hehe!  
sorrie to also leave you at another cliffy, but since   
its summer i'll have more time to write again so I   
hope to hear from you and have fun reading!

Lina


End file.
